Never
by KristenB29
Summary: This story is not new but I have deleted the chapters and are reposting the edited versions. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year to find she has feelings for...wait for it! Draco Malfoy, and he for her! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the rightful owner is J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: Let me just say that this is not a new fanfic this is one that I posted a long time ago that I deleted and edited. So I hope you like it. **Again!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My parents and I were headed for the wonderful train that would be taking me away to Hogwarts. We had been to Diagon Alley about a week ago. I would be going into my 7th year at Hogwarts and I was going to be the Head Girl. I had found out when my school letter came. My parents were so proud.

When we got to the station there was about 5 minutes left before the train would leave. We made a run for the barrier and got through to this beautiful Hogwarts Express. I said good bye to my parents and stepped on board. The train soon started off. I went looking for Harry and Ron, and I soon found them about two compartments from the back. I knocked, like I always did and then walked in. I was not expecting to see what I saw, I stood there in shock. Luna and Harry making out, and Lavender and Ron were well doing the same, and Ginny was just sitting there with a blank expression on her face. She was reading a magazine trying to ignore what was going on around her but her face was beginning to turn red. So I decided to help her out, "Do you want to go somewhere else, Ginny?" She jumped because she hadn't heard me come in, but nodded in agreement.

We were walking around trying to find an empty compartment when someone bumped into me knocking me down. I looked up into the most beautiful pair of silver grey eyes I had ever seen, but then I heard Ginny screaming, "Malfoy get off her!" I was mortified about what I had been thinking _Ugh this is Malfoy, but those gorgeous grey eyes just make me melt on the spot_ I told my self.

Malfoy got up and said, "Watch were you're going you filthy little mud blood." and waked off.

Ginny bent down and helped me up. I was so embarrassed because my skirt had been raised when I fell and my top was all screwed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God she's changed over the summer. She is really HOT! _Malfoy thought.

_Shut up Malfoy what are you thinking she's a mud blood you should never stoop that low. _A voice that sounded much like his father's said echoing through his head.

He had left Hermione on the ground not even thinking about helping her up, just wanting to get away from the gaze of her beautiful brown eyes. He had stared into them to find only that they were staring back. He hurried to is compartment to change into his Head Boy robes and head to the Head's compartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all right Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, I'm ok. I guess." I said as we found an empty compartment. I changed into my Head Girl robes, "I'm sorry to leave you Ginny, but I have to go to the Head's Compartment. I don't know when I'll be back, soon I hope." and then I walked out leaving Ginny alone. Soon after I left I found the Head's Compartment. I walked in to find the person I hated most as Head Boy "Malfoy" I said but not meaning to.

He looked up and for a moment his eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away, but I broke the gaze and sat down on one of the couches to read a book. I had finally got the position I wanted but with the person I couldn't stand. _But he's so HOT!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had come in he had taken his robes off and was now wearing a black shirt that showed off his muscles from playing Quidditch. He wasn't in there for very long when Granger came in, he knew that she was looking at him and he smirked at it. He liked the fact that the most untouchable girl in school was staring at him. He knew very well that she would never be his so long as she was friends with Potter and Weasley.

What he hadn't realized was that he, the Dark Prince of Slytherin, had been staring at Hermione the whole time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" I asked.

"Not you that's for sure. Why would I want to look at you, you mud blood." He knew he was lying but he couldn't let her see it.

"Whatever, Malfoy." I said.

I guess I had been in the compartment with Malfoy for some time reading the book I brought from home because I fell asleep after reading the book at least five times over. When I woke up sometime later it was because Draco Malfoy was waking me up telling me we were pulling into Hogsmeade Station. I wondered why he would care to wake me, but forgot about it while I was rushing to get to Ginny so that we could walk together. I had apparently just missed her by a couple of seconds so I just decided to go ahead and get in the Head's Carriage to find none other than Malfoy already there. It made me so mad that I would be sharing a common room and a bathroom with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, mud blood, how are you today?" Malfoy sneered.

"Hey, ferret, I'm doing good besides the fact that you're Head Boy." she glared.

"Ooh feisty aren't we." He started to think about how much she had changed, as in filled out, and how she had much more of an attitude then last year and she looked so hot when she was aggravated.

"Yes, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not stare at my chest, please."

He too had just realized he had been staring at her chest. He didn't know why but he kept thinking about him and her being together. _Like that will ever happen, she's scum. _That fatherly voice said once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were soon at the school and as soon as the carriage stopped I had jumped out and met Harry, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Ginny and walked with them to the Great Hall. We sat in our normal spot. Us girls always sitting across from the guys, we didn't know why that's just how it was, and we always sat so that the girls faced the Slytherin table. Until today I never noticed but since I secretly had a crush on Malfoy I did. _Oh my gosh did I just say that I had a 'crush' on Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy. _"Oh someone please slap me." Not knowing that I had said that last bit out loud and Ginny had heard so I got slapped.

"Ouch! What was that for, Ginny?" I said very angrily.

"Well you said for someone to slap you. So I did." Ginny said sounding afraid I was going to blow.

But I simply said, "Did I, perhaps, say anything else?" in the calmest tone I could manage.

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"No reason, just wondering." I put in quickly as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening, good evening." he said over the noise. As the room fell silent he spoke again. "Welcome first years and welcome back to those here from recent years." He went on and on and then stopped to call the Head Boy and Girl up to where he stood. He told us were our dorm was and the password and then dismissed up to sit and once we had he summoned the food.

We ate and then went to our dorms. As soon as I walked in I was astounded so was Draco, even though he didn't show it, I could see it in his eyes. I walked around looking at everything. Of course when I came upon the door labeled **H. Granger** I was so over whelmed I immediately opened the door to find a beautiful room. It was gold and maroon though and I was getting tired of those colors so I decided to change them to grey and blue, cool calm colors. _I don't want the first thing I see every morning when I wake up to be so bright._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Great J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

A/N: I hope you like it so far, yet **again**. Well anyways on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in my room, now grey and blue might-I-add, looking out the window. I soon found myself thinking about Malfoy. I hit my leg hard tired of thinking about him, tired of thinking about how hot he was, but nothing seemed to help to bring my mind off him, nothing at all.

I got up more quickly than expected, and got a head rush, I made my way downstairs to the common room. I didn't find him there so I looked in his room still no Malfoy, the last two places he could be were our little library or the bathroom, _Well if I know Malfoy there is no way he'd be in the library, _so I went up to the bathroom and put my ear against the door to hear water running. I knocked, no answer, I knocked louder, this time the water stopped, the door opened, and Malfoy stood there with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his chest.

_Oh Merlin he's hot_ I thought.

"Are you done in there Draco?" He had a shocked look on his face seeing as how I just called him Draco.

"No, I'm not and why do you want to know anyways, Hermione?" It was my turn to look shocked.

"Because I need in there you're not the only one who lives in this dorm you know." I was getting frustrated.

"Well, well little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger is getting an attitude with this astonishingly handsome Draco Malfoy." He sneered.

Even though he was being utterly rude he looked cute. I looked up into his eyes leaned forward and kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was shocked, he turned around slowly but so many things were going through his head at once, whether to kiss her back or leave. He looked at her, she looked back. Draco walked quickly over to her, closing the gap between them, she was pushed against the wall. He placed an arm on both sides of her head.

"Why did you do that Gran-Hermione?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to and I knew it would get you to move." she said. He was so shocked at this comment he wanted to slap her but he had been raised never to is a woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep down this is what I wanted. I wanted nothing more than to be kissed by him or just to kiss him. I titled my head to the side and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He gave in and leaned in slowly and kissed me. Not just a simply little peck, no it was passionate, more passionate than anything I had every felt. I could actually say I was shocked, I never thought for one second that he would actually kiss me. He stopped looked down at me and then left. I slowly came back to reality and shut the door. I started the water and leisurely undressed and then stepped into the shower letting the warm water cascade across my bare skin. It was only the second day back and I had already kissed him. I stood in the shower for what seemed like forever and just kept thinking about the kiss. Had it meant anything or was it just a spur of the moment type thing. Tomorrow would be a Sunday since we got her on a Friday and it was already a Saturday, I decided to talk to Draco then about the kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked out of the bathroom with the biggest grin you would have ever seen on a Malfoy. He didn't know why he had kissed her but he had and he couldn't take it back now, even if he wanted to. He admitted to himself that though the kiss was unexpected it was pretty good. _I'm glad my father's dead or if he wasn't he would defiantly kill me if he found out I just kissed a mud blood._ He slapped himself mentally for just calling Hermione a mud blood. Now that he had feelings for her, well that's what he figured he was feeling, he felt horrible for the first time he had called her that. He hated the fact that she was here but he couldn't have her, though. (A/N: Has anybody felt like that before I know I have it sucks.) His grin faded and he wished he could change everything so that he could be with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I came out of the bathroom I saw Draco, and wondered what he was still doing up. Without knowing it I started making my way down stairs to him. I guess he didn't hear me come out because when I tapped him on his shoulder he jumped, and almost lost the towel he still had wrapped around him.

"Why did you kiss me like that, Draco?" I asked shyly.

"I don't know, I felt like it I guess. Or maybe because I wanted to do that every since yesterday on the train when I ran into you. Oh and I'm sorry about that, truly I am."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Bastard who was always calling me names and wouldn't give a crap if I just all of a sudden dropped off the face of the Earth." I said.

"Well then if that's how you're going to act when I try to be nice to you and show you how I feel then I guess I'll just start being that 'Pureblood Bastard'." he snapped back. This hurt because I didn't mean it for him to take any of that wrong but that is how he used to treat me.

"I didn't mean it like that, Draco. You know that. It just shocked me a bit when you kissed me. I mean it's not something I would think you would do."

"Well, I guess you were wrong, Hermione. For the first time in your life your wrong. Because I like you a lot and I don't care if you don't like me back because I've liked you for at least two years."

I just stood there in amazement at how much he just kept telling me. On and on about how much he liked me and how many times he had dreams about me and him being together. _Me and Draco together. Oh yeah I can see that in the news and I can see my friendship with Harry on Ron flash before my eyes._

"Ok wait. So you're saying you, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, like me, Hermione Granger, filthy little mud blood. How is that so? I mean what will your friends think, what will my friends think." I was panicking I didn't know what to do and then I felt his hand on my shoulder, and it was like the whole world stopped turning. I looked up to find his grey eyes in mine and it was like nothing could go wrong. Then an owl flew in the window, it was Hedwig. _This must be really important for Harry to send an owl. _Hedwig landed on the chair next to me and I reached out to take the letter, but he snapped at me and turned towards Draco. Draco took the letter and quickly realizing it was a howler he opened it quite quickly.

"MALFOY, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU LAID A SINGLE HAND ON HERMIONE YOUR BUTT IS MINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" echoed throughout the common room. Draco had a look of something like a puppy getting punished for tearing something up. Hedwig had flown out the window as soon as it was opened. I was shocked and as soon as the howler had torn itself up I made my way to the portrait hole only to find something pulling me back. I saw Draco's look it was a concerned look that made me want to break down and cry.

"Draco let me go so I can talk to Harry," but he didn't let go, he held firm. "Draco, I said let go."

"No." Draco said with aggression in his voice.

"Please let me go." I looked at him with the same puppy dog look I had given him in the bathroom. He loosened his grip but still didn't let go, instead, he pulled me close to him and kissed my lips, then let go. I stood there for a minute.

Then he said, "Go before I change my mind."

I walked out he portrait hole and towards the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Great J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

A/N: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked very concerned.

"Huh?… Oh I'm sending a howler." he stated.

"Yeah I can see that, but to who?"

"Well Malfoy, of course."

"Why don't you say it to his face it would be a whole lot easier."

"Because I will probably end up hitting him if I do, so I decided t send a howler instead."

"Whatever mate." Ron walked off shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HARRY, RON GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled as I walked into the common room. _There's a lot of people in here and they're looking at me funny. _I thought. Ron and Harry came running to see what was going on; they stopped as soon as they saw me and took two steps back turned and started for their dormitories. "Wait right there you two." I said I a sharp life threatening voice.

"Uh… Hermione we can explain." Ron looked scared. "Well Harry can at least." He looked over to Harry who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"So Harry would you like to tell me why you thought it would be so God awful funny to send a howler to Draco threatening him. Huh I need answers, NOW."

"Well I just didn't want him to hurt you so I decided I would warn him to stay away but…"

I cut him off with my wand in his face muttering under my breath. "I don't care but if you do it again you will both get detention and it won't be pretty. You got me?" They nodded and I walked away to the portrait hole with their whispering behind me. I turned my head as if to say "Shut up" but they were already on their way up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's her deal? It's not like they're going out or anything." Ron stated.

"I don't know, but… Wait what if they are. I mean we don't talk to her much anymore and she did call him Draco instead of Malfoy. I do find it a bit strange." said Harry. "I know who we can ask, Ginny. She should know, I mean they are friends and they spend loads more time together now that me and you are both on the Quidditch team."

They walked back downstairs to find Ginny, but she wasn't in the common room. So they asked Neville where she was but he didn't know. They kept asking around but no one had seen her since breakfast. Ron and Harry came across a Ravenclaw in the hall, that Ginny talked to, he said that he had seen her headed towards the Quidditch pitch after breakfast. They headed that way only to find her on her way back.

"Hey Ginny, we need to talk to you about Hermione." Ron said.

Ginny looked at them aggravated but a little worried. "Oh so now you have time for us. Just yesterday all you cared about was your precious girlfriends. So what do you want to know?"

"We didn't ignore you, and do you know who Hermione goes out with?" Harry stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, and she doesn't go out with anybody. She likes someone but she won't tell me who it is."

"Malfoy." Harry and Ron said a little louder than expected.

"Excuse me what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Ginny asked confused.

"Huh… oh nothing never mind thanks. We'll see you later." they ran off to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was making my way back to my common room when I heard someone call my name. I looked around to see who it was but there was no one there.

"Alright Harry come out from underneath that cloak." Nothing happened.

"Hermione come here." the voice said. I recognized it as Draco's.

"Draco what are you doing? Where are you?"

He stepped out of a wall that was behind me, and touched my shoulder. I shrieked because I hadn't know he was there. He leaned down to kiss me but I back away.

"Why were you in that wall and more importantly how were you in the wall?"

"Well it seems you are amazed; it's a secret room I found last year it's not even in 'Hogwarts: A History' it's pretty neat. You want to see it?" He grabbed my arm and lead me through the wall; it was like walking through rain but without getting wet. On the other side it was gorgeous there were couches, books, a fountain in the middle, a skylight (which I didn't understand seeing as how there were rooms about us). It was just beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing. How-?" I was cut short by Draco, he had started kissing me. _Had this been a plan of his to get me in here so we could do it?_ I pushed him away at that thought. "What are you doing?" I managed to get out.

"I'm kissing you; what do you think I'm doing?" he stated and then tried to kiss me again but I wouldn't let him. "What's your problem Hermione? Don't you like me?"

"Yes I like you it's just I think we're moving too fast and besides we don't even go out."

"Ok then, will you go out with me?"

I just laughed he just didn't understand. "Good lord Draco you are so not romantic." He smiled. _He should do that more often_ I thought and started laughing again at the thought of him smiling all the time.

"What are you laughing at Hermione? I don't think this is funny. I just asked you out and you start laughing at me, you're so immature."

I stopped and started to slap him but found it too hard to and started laughing again. "It's --- just ---" I had fainted.

Draco immediately picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Great J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

A/N: I know that I just posted Chapter 3 but I finished this one as well, so why not just post it too, right? Well here is it! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I be so dumb, it's all my fault." he said to himself.

"Don't be stupid it wasn't your fault I was the one laughing." she said startling him.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're awake. I thought you would never wake up."

"How long was I out for?"

"Three hours, but it seemed like forever and you never did answer my question."

"God Draco I just fainted and I was out for three hours and you're here bugging me about a question. I see how much you care."

"Oh, I do care but I still want to be your boyfriend." he smiled. "I'm really glad you're ok, Hermione." He bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Pomfrey, when can I leave here?" I asked as she pulled the curtain back.

"Oh probably not until lunch, dear. Maybe a little after, Miss Granger." She was pouring me some water and taking some pills out of a drawer to give me. "Ok now take these and if your fevers gone in a little while we might let you out a before lunch. Now you rest a while I'll come back soon."

I slowly drifted off to sleep and began dreaming about me and Draco being together and what everyone thought but I was woke up before I could finish it and find out. "Ron what are you doing here, and Harry." I said his name with an evil glare. "I'm still mad at you for earlier."

"Yeah we know we came to apologize and to say that we won't send anymore howlers to your boyfriend."

"What he's not my boyfriend we just kissed… a couple of times. Well I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Ok I forgive you but it still doesn't mean I will forget it, it was wrong and mean." I finished right as Draco walked in.

"What are these two doing here? They're the ones who caused the problem." he sneered at them.

"No Draco, dear, it was actually you I fainted from laughing not because I was mad at them."

"Yeah well you never told me what was so funny."

"It's nothing you were just smiling." I started laughing again at the mere thought but felt a pain in my side so I slowly stopped.

"It's not going to be any fun with out your laugh around, Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Potter she'll be able to laugh in a few days." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to my bed. She took my temperature and said, "Well it seems you're alright Miss Granger you may leave."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I slowly got to my feet with help from Draco and Harry who did nothing but stare at each other with anger. "Ok now if you two do not stop it I will break up with you Draco and disown you as a friend Harry." At this they both looked at me and then looked at each other.

"Truce?" Harry offered.

"Truce." Draco said.

"Now what about you, Ron, will you please put your differences aside?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess, but if he hurts you can I kill him. Wait no, can I torture him and then kill him.

Draco was shocked. "I would never hurt Hermione. I might have all these years but I would never hurt her now that I see what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for I've done."

We were all in shock, Draco Malfoy just said what he was feeling the only other time he did that was when he was angry.

"Ok can we please go down to lunch I'm starving. I was out for three hours and then I slept for what two more so I haven't had anything since breakfast… wait I don't think I had breakfast."

"No you didn't have breakfast you were in here since 10 last night so I guess you were out for more than three hours. Since it is 11:00 right now." Draco stated.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel so much better. Now I'm going to be know as the girl who fainted from laughing and was out for one… two… three… four… 12 hours." I looked shocked. "So Draco you decided to lie to me so I didn't feel bad, huh?"

"No I just didn't realize what time it was."

"Sure, whatever." _I loved doing this to people they get all upset and I would just laugh to bad I can't right now, that's so not fair_.

"Oh calm down Malfoy." Harry said not able to catch himself. "Oh sorry bad habits die hard, Draco." he had some trouble saying his name but it came out.

"Yeah just calm down Dracie. I was just playing with you." I said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Please don't 'play' with me like that." he was smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh Merlin I hate that. _he thought. "And please don't call me 'Dracie'."

"Ok pooh bear, I won't."

He cringed at that, both Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off saying 'pooh bear' between breaths. But they stopped when Draco shot them death glares. They walked out of the Hospital Wing all following Hermione, Harry had one arm, Draco the other, and Ron behind her. Frankly she looked like she was pimping them all. (A/N: LOL that's so funny, just imagine that scene as they walk into the Great Hall.) As they walk in the Great Hall all heads turned on them, howls and whistles came from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables, but boos and groans were coming from none other than the Slytherin's. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco on the cheek and thanked him for helping.

"I have a surprise for you later, Pooh Bear." He was wide eyes and thankful that she had only whispered it in his ear and not so all could hear.

Ginny, Luna, and Lavender came over to talk to Hermione and find out how she was and what the deal with her and Draco was.

"Ok guys we can take it from here." Draco, Harry, and Ron went to sit down. "So how are you and why was Malfoy with you?"

"I'm fine and Draco was with us because I go out with him. Oh and I told him that he has surprise tonight but I don't know what it's going to be, please help." she looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Alright but you have to tell use how you got together, but first you need to eat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so glad I have my girlfriends to help me_ I thought to myself. I started eating lunch with everyone still looking at me.

"Harry why is everyone staring at me?" I said shyly.

"Because you and Malfoy are together."

"But how do they know you, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender… Lavender why did you have to tell people now everyone knows." I got up and walked, well more like stormed over to Draco and planted a big one on him and walked out smiling. Hoops and howls were coming from every table in the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow what was that for?" said Harry. "One minute she's pissed the next she's planting one on Malfoy."

"I guess he brings out her wild side." said Ginny who was still looking at Malfoy.

"I never want to see something like that again," Ron said shakily. "Do you hear me Harry, NEVER."

"Ok Ron we understand." he had kept repeating 'never ever'.

"I wonder where Hermione went come on Luna, Lavender, let's go find her." said Ginny getting up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you thinking," said Shane, the Slytherin prefect. "You do know she is one of the hottest girls in school and not to mention the most untouchable, besides Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah I know I wouldn't go with her if she wasn't."

"What did she say to you before you sat down? I know she whispered something in your ear."

"Just that she has a surprise form me later." Howls were coming from the Slytherin table but soon stopped when Draco looked at the ones causing them.

"So do you really like her or are you just in it to break her?"

"I don't know Shane. I mean she keeps me balanced, but I would like to break her. She needs some discipline, she's been a bad girl." Shane was laughing his head off and there were more howls coming from the table, but Draco did not join in as he watched Ginny and the girls walk past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just about to reach my common room when Ginny, Lavender, and Luna came running up to me completely out of breath.

"Hermione!" they gasped, panting for air. 'What's… with… you… lately! First… you're all… pissed at… Malfoy and Harry…"

"And Ron!" Lavender added. "Don't forget Ron!"

"Yeah and Ron." Luna continued. "C'mon, Hermione. What's the deal? It's like you're freggin' schizophrenic or something."

"I'm just hormonal right now," I answered. My face was hot, and I got the horribly embarrassing feeling that I was turning red.

"Well, how do you know Malfoy's not just going to hurt you?" Ginny asked, her head tilted and her hands on her hips. Luna and Lavender turned to look at her, wide-eyed, as if they were asking 'What are you going on about?"

I shook my head. "I don't. But I'm going to take that chance." And so I turned and ran down the hallway to my common room. But I stayed close because as soon as they thought I was gone, Luna and Lavender turned to Ginny.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, Luna. Lavender," Ginny said in a low voice. "I'll tell you, but you both have got to promise me you won't say anything to Hermione."

"We promise, blah, blah, blah," Lavender said. "Now, c'mon, Ginny! Spill already!"

"Okay, okay!" Ginny cried. She lowered her voice. "I heard Malfoy talking to his little Slytherin buddies, and I heard him say he was only going out with Hermione so he could break her."

I gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Wow!" I heard Lavender say. "Really? Omigod, that's so mean!"

"That's downright horrible!" Luna agreed. "But seriously, Ginny, we really need to tell Hermione."

"No way." Ginny protested. "She'll learn. Don't worry about it. Everybody gets hurt. It happens and she'll get over it."

"I hope you're right." Luna said as she, Ginny, and Lavender started back towards their dorms.

When they were gone, I went back to my own dorm, hoping just to see my "dear" boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did I don't, J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Chapter 5, people!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the common room I had to share with Draco. He was in the library, looking at some books. He turned when I came in the door.

Draco smiled. "Hey Hermione-"

I socked him in the nose. He hit the bookcase and collapsed onto the floor. "Hey yourself, you dumb bastard!"

He stared at me in disbelief. He touched his cheek. "Hermione, what the hell's gotten into you-"

"What the hell's gotten into me!" I shrieked. "What the hell's gotten into ME!" I towered over him, my eyes glowing with anger. "Malfoy, what the hell's gotten into you!"

"Oh, so now I'm Malfoy again, huh?" he asked me. I nodded, still angry. My hands instinctively gripped my hips, and I tilted my head and glared down at him.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, "Come on, Hermione," I took a step back and watched his hands fall to his side.

"I don't want to talk to you, you, you bastard. I hear about what you said to your friends at lunch, and frankly I don't give a rats ass if it's true or not because it's over. Bye Malfoy." I left the room tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't let him see.

"Fine then Granger be that way."

_Oh Merlin he is so mad at me, but wait I'm not supposed to care I'm free of him. _

_**But you don't want to be.**_

_Shut it._

I slammed my door and sat down at my desk to write my mum a letter and I decided to write Mrs. Weasley too. _I haven't talked to her since this summer. I wonder how she's doing? Oh lord, I need to stop talking to myself._ I just sat there thinking of what I wanted to say when I heard Malfoy call my name.

"Granger get down here Potty and Weasel-bee are here to see you." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry you guys I hope we can still be friends. Me and Hermione broke up and I don't know what it's about. Maybe you can find out for me. Oh here she comes, see you guys later." He had to leave, he couldn't stand to be around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hermione how's it going?" Ron looked scared like I was about to hit him

"Good I guess. And I supposed Ferret Boy told you we broke up." I said viciously.

"Yeah but why I mean everything was alright at lunch, wasn't it?" Harry answered.

"Well, when Ginny, Luna, and Lavender came looking for me earlier I kind of blew them off. I mean I was already mad at Lavender for being a gossip." I told them the whole story and when I was done they just stood there with their mouths open and all wide-eyed, it was kind of funny.

"So you're saying that the only reason Dra-Malfoy went with you was because he wanted to break you. Wow I mean he does seem like the type, but he looked like he was really hurt when he was talking to us before you came down." I scowled at them.

"Ok, ok, I see you are going to take his side, huh? Well that's ok, I guess I will just have to believe Ginny then." I started to walk off but Harry had grabbed my arm. _What does he want now?_

"WHAT HARRY?"

"Nothing it's just that if you heard this from Ginny then you might want to ask Malfoy yourself because I've seen the way she looks at him. It's one of those longing looks like she just wants him to herself and herself only."

I slapped him, and Ron coward afraid I was going to hit him next.

"What was that for, damn it?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"How dare you talk bad about Ginny she's my friend and she's supposed to be yours too. She would never do that to hurt me." _But wait what if she would. Ok I'm going to talk to her later. I'm doing it again, stop talking to yourself Hermione, it's weird._

"Hermione, are you ok. I mean you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"As a matter of fact I do so would you please excuse me. Have a good day." At that I left back up to my room to write those letters. I sat down dipped my quill in the ink and started writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_I just broke up with my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, but I'm not sure it was the right thing to do. If you could please owl me back with help._

_Your Dearest Daughter,_

_Hermione _

Next Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hello, this is Hermione. I just thought I'd send you an owl since I have nothing else to do. I hope you're doing good I was going out with Malfoy (I know what was I thinking), but I really did like him, correction I really do like him, but I broke up with him. It's all a long story really, I'll tell you later. Harry and Ron are doing good… and Ginny… well she's the one who got me to break up with Malfoy. I mean she didn't say to me "Hey Hermione I think you should go break up with Malfoy," but it's something that she said. Well I have to be off it's about time for dinner. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I reread each letter making sure there were no mistakes and then placed them in separate envelopes. I made my way downstairs with the letters in my hand to find Malfoy, Harry, and Ron all in conversation, in which stopped quickly as I stepped out so most likely they were talking about me.

"Hey Harry, Ron… how are you doing? I'm off to the owlery to send my mum a letter and your mum one as well. Don't worry it's not about you. Well I best be off. Ta Ta." I walked out, no one had said one word, no one had even blinked. As I got to the owlery I saw Ginny leaving so I stopped her.

"Hey Ginny, I heard what you said to Luna and Lavender today, and I just wanted to let you know you can't have Malfoy. One because your mum would kill you, two Ron would kill you, and three I would kill you. Even though me and Malfoy don't go out you still cannot touch him you got it." she nodded and I walked past her up to the owlery. I picked out two owls and sent them on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the gracious owner of Harry Potter, not I.**

A/N: Here's the lovely chapter 6.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finally Monday and I couldn't wait to be in class. The only problem with that was that I had potions and I got it with none other than the Slytherins. _Ugh, why are the Slytherins and Gryffindors always together in potions? It's like they want something bad to happen. Grrr… I'm doing it again._ I made my way out of my common room to find Harry and Ron talking to Malfoy, _What are they now life time buddies?_ I cringed at that thought. _How could they betray me like that?_ I stormed off not waiting for them, not wanting an explanation. I reached the Great Hall; people were filing in for breakfast. I found a seat away from where Harry, Ron, and Ginny usually sat. I mean I was mad at them, I was also mad at Luna and Lavender for listening to Ginny, but Ginny was mad them because she thought they were the ones who told me. _How simple-minded do you get? Ha Ginny simple-minded just like others I know._ I glance over to Harry and Ron who just looked at me with a 'What's going on?' type look. I looked away with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" came a soothing voice from my left. I looked over to see Seamus. _He's a sight for sore eyes._ I thought.

"Oh… nothing just thinking that's all." I said a little shaky.

"What would you be thinking about that would make you cry or at least want to?" he asked with pleading eyes. I could feel his hand upon the small of my back, it was actually comforting, a little weird, but still comforting.

"You know Seamus, I never realized it but you're cute." I blushed, but he was too so I let it slide.

"Oh… uh… thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome." I was panicking. "Uh… do you mind if I sit with you during potions? I'm sort of mad at Harry and Ron."

"Uh… year sure if you want." he said with a smile.

We walked out of the Great Hall together with people staring at us with every step we took. It was worse then when they thought Harry and I were dating. I just wanted to run away but I couldn't I knew Seamus had a crush on me and had for a while. I just couldn't do that to him. We walked by Malfoy and his crew, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I didn't know what Harry was talking about but I heard something about 'the first Hogsmeade weekend' and 'Draco and Hermione'. Were they trying to get us back together, but why would Ginny want us together? I kept thinking about this the whole way down to the dungeons and half-way through potions, until someone passed me a note. The handwriting was sloppy so I figured it was that of a guys. I looked around to see who had passed it but everyone had their heads down taking notes. I opened it slowly so Snape wouldn't hear and read it under the desk.

_Hermione,_

_Hey we know you probably don't want to talk to us but will you please let us explain this weekend at Hogsmeade?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco_

_Oh great just what I need a meeting with the Betrayal Foursome. Haha that was funny._ I tried to hide my giggles but Seamus caught on and just had to ask.

"Hermione what's so funny?"

I tried to wave it off but Snape saw and started yelling. "Miss Granger would you please like to share with us what's so funny?" he was mad I could tell.

"Why yes, yes I would." I handed him the note but not before I changed the names to: Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise. Snape read the note out loud and everyone was laughing their heads off, except, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise. Harry and them were shocked and Crabbe and his crew looked like they were ready to pounce.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise would you please follow me?" Everyone burst out laughing.

I looked back and smiled at Harry and them, they returned the smile and got up to talk to me but I shook my head and looked towards Snape's office as he was walking out. They sat back down and as Crabbe and his team of 'note writers,' as Snape called them, took their seats they stared me down. I was trying to suppress more giggles when the bell for the end of class rang. I got up and meet Harry and Ron outside the classroom.

"So you thought it was funny. Well it wasn't you nearly got us caught." Ron yelled.

"Calm down, would you. I changed the names before I even started reading. I always do just in case. And the only person who can read the true names is me it's a little spell I made up a couple of years ago it comes in handy a lot." I smiled and started waling we had Care of Magical Creatures next and with the Slytherins yet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who were late but it didn't matter, for one Hermione was Head Girl and Hagrid wouldn't be to hard on them.

"Sorry we're late Hagrid." Harry said as they walked up.

"It's alright guys." he paused, he had a very depressing look on his face. "I'm sorry Hermione but the Slytherins are short one and Mr. Malfoy needs a partner and well there was no one else 'cause Gryffindor has one to many."

_Damn it I thought I would have a good week before the meeting, _Hermione thought, **_Well I guess you thought wrong._** said another part of her brain. "It's all right Hagrid, it won't kill me to be paired with Malfoy. It may not be cool, but it won't kill me." Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stood wide-eyes jaws dropped they had never hear Hermione talk to anybody like that much less a teacher.

Hagrid stood there for a moment and then said, "Ok class today we will be working with baby hippogriffs, (A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything better.). Well we will be working on them for the rest of the year. Which means that your partner today is your partner tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. Will you get it. Ok now go over and pick one of the bundles. Blues are boys, pinks are girls, and yellows are well they just haven't decided whether the want to be a girl or boy." Everyone was amazed and looked at each other with questioning eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Draco, here's the deal. I'm only your partner because I have to be and I would appreciate it if you would pay attention since this is a group project and we get a double grade for it. HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? NO WAIT I'M SORRY APPARENTLY YOUR TOO OCCUPIED WITH MY CHEST." I stormed over to pick a baby and to get the supplies needed for it and walked back over to Malfoy who was still in the same place standing shocked.

"Hermione I heard what Ginny said and it's not true, well ok it sort of is true but not completely. Just let me explain."

"Oh just shove it Malfoy and who said you could call me by my first name." I pulled out my wand; he too did the same.

"Well you called me by mine first right before you started yelling. Which I think was a bit uncalled for."

I was now pissed. "DON'T GO TELLING ME WHAT'S UNCALLED FOR OR NOT I CAN YELL WHEN I WANT, WHERE I WANT!" People had formed a circle around us expecting a duel.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU GO OFF BELIEVE GINNY! No offense Ginny?" she shook her head. "Good. Listen Hermione I think we should just talk about this. How about this weekend at Hogsmeade."

I nodded and then just stood there waiting for something to happened but nothing did so I got to work on 'our' baby. By the time class was over I had cooled off a tad until Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked over to me and then I knew something was coming.

"HERMIONE! What was all that about?" Ginny yelled at me as I started walking off.

"DON'T EVEN START WITH ME GINNY WEASLEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING INTO THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU!" They all stood shocked they had definitely never thought that I, Hermione Granger the girl who kept her mouth shut, would ever be mean to Ginny since we had always been such good friends.

"HERMIONE! What is your problem?" Harry asked.

"You are. You are always asking me for help on you homework and then you don't even thank me. Plus Ron you have snot nosed sister who thinks she can always get her way." I stormed off. I knew what I said wasn't true; well yes part of it was, but not the part about Ginny. I walked into my dorm to get the books I needed for my next class only to find Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise in there with **no Malfoy** in sight.

"Uh… How did you guys get in here?" I asked a little scared.

"Draco gave us the password so that if we need anything we could just come get it." They all sneered.

"Well get what you came for and leave." I said as aggressively as possible.

"Granger, we came for you." Blaise said laughing.

I backed up to the door. They were coming at me pretty fast. Shane put a stunning spell on me and then Blaise put a silencing charm on me. Crabbe and Goyle put me in box so they could carry me down to the dungeons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron.

"No I haven't seen her since Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah and now it's dinner time. Ginny have you seen Hermione?"

"No I haven't and frankly I don't care." she said and then stormed off.

"Apparently she's still pissed about earlier. Let's ask Draco after dinner."

"Ok, Ron. Hey don't you think it's kind of funny how we're talking to Draco?"

"Umm… yeah it is. And do you know what else is weird?"

"No, what?" Harry asked worried.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle aren't here and you know how much they love food."

"Yeah, Shane and Blaise aren't her either."

"Do you suppose they have anything to do with why Hermione has been missing since our second class." They ran over to Draco and told him what they though. He jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Blaise take the silencing charm off." Shane said.

"Ok, but don't you think someone will hear her if she screams." Blaise said as he did what he was told.

"No dumb-ass, I put a silencing charm on the room and besides no one knows where this room is except for-"

"ME!"

"DRACO!" Shane said, well yelled.

"Yes it's me and I would like it if you would let Hermione go."

"How about no." said Blaise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The wonderful series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and all her greatness, not to poor little ol' me.**

A/N: Turning into a boy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you talk to me like that, you slim bucket." Draco said and then punched Blaise in the nose, who fell to the ground.

"Draco what's gotten into you, she's nothing but a filthy mud blood." Shane said while helping Blaise up, but he too was soon on the ground because Draco had just kicked him in the stomach.

"How dare you talk about her like that; you don't even know her."

Mean while Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, and Ron were fighting and I was still stunned and couldn't do anything.

"HELLO! Would you guys please stop fighting!" I yelled as loud as I could.

They all turned to look at me. "HERMIONE!" Draco, Harry, and Ron yelled.

"Are you ok they didn't hurt you did they?" Draco said concern in his eyes.

"No Draco they didn't, but they did, however, put a stunning spell on me. Would you like to take it off, please?" At this Draco took the charm off and I slowly stood up. "What are you guys doing here anyways? I mean I thought that you, Draco, were a part of this since you were the one who gave these for our password." You gestured to the four boys tied up on the floor. "Now we've got to change it or they'll come when they please. And Harry, Ron…"

Draco put his finger to my lips to hush me. "We have to talk, Hermione, but right now we should talk to a teacher to find out the punishment for them." he said pointing to Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Shane, who Harry was now levitating out the door towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ok but I still want to know what's going on."

"Don't worry we'll explain later."

We started following Harry when we finally caught up to him he was already telling McGonagall what happened.

"Ok, Mr. Potter, I understand, but I must speak with the Headmaster about this. I can not make a decision without his council. Let me take these four and you take Hermione to the Hospital Wing to make sure all is right." With that she left with Crabbe and his crew of kidnappers.

"Ok, Hermione, you heard McGonagall, let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

"But-"

"Nope." Harry picked me up and started toward the Hospital Wing with Draco and Ron behind him.

When we got there Harry put me down and pushed me in the door. "Ok, ok, I'm going. But I don't see why I have to because I'm ok. Seriously I've never been better."

He kept pushing.

"Ah… Miss Granger, I've been expecting you. Come sit, let me have a look."

Well it turns out that when they put the spells on me they also put other's on me. I know one made me look like a guy, and the other two well I don't know what they were or what they did, but Madam Pomfrey took them off. I walked out and all the guys hugged me like they hadn't seen me in years.

"I can't breathe" they let go.

"Sorry we're just glad you're ok." Draco said and leaned forward and kissed me.

"Ok you…" I couldn't finish what I was about to say. _Wait what was I about to say?_ I was speechless.

For awhile no one spoke and then Harry broke the silence. "Well you guys Hermione is probably hungry so I'll go down to the kitchens and get some snacks and whatever else I can find. You can take her to the Head's Common Room and start explaining what happened." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaving for the kitchen. We headed for the common room in complete silence.

"Ok you two what's going on? I sure would like to know." I said as seriously as possible.

"Well we noticed you weren't at dinner and figured you were busy with homework or Head duty's, but then we realized that you hadn't been in any of your classes since second. So we got a tad bit worried and then we looked over to Draco thinking that he had something to do with it. But he was there so he couldn't have and that's when we saw that Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Shane weren't there. So we got Draco. We went to McGonagall's first and then to Madam Pomfrey and then Draco took us to that room you were in and you know what happened after that." Ron said and very quickly.

"Ok Ron breathe." I said fanning him.

He took a deep breath and started to say something but Harry walked in and said, "Ok Ron we've heard enough out of you, so breathe. And here's the food so let's eat." He walked over to a book and transfigured it into a table. House elves came bustling in carrying trays of food. I had sort of gotten over the house elf thing, I mean if they didn't mind then why should I.

"Wow! This all looks great." I said as I walked over to the new table.

"Well it's the best I can do." said Harry while laughing.

"Oh shut up, let's eat." said Ron and everyone bust out laughing.

"I'm sorry for earlier, about everything I said. I guess I need to apologize to Ginny also; I was the meanest towards her." The last bit was more to myself but everyone heard anyways.

"Yeah totally." they all said at once.

"Why were you so mean to her anyways?" Harry asked, stuffing his face.

"I don't really know I mean at first I was mad at Lavender for being a gossip and then I was mad at you," I looked at Draco, "and then I was mad at everyone. Even if they hadn't done anything to me at all."

Everyone was on their feet and staring at me like I was some kind of monster.

"Ok. Maybe we should take you to see Dumbledore." Draco said.

"I don't see why it's not that big a deal," I said, "and why in Merlin's name do we always go to Dumbledore anytime something just a little weird is going on."

They all just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well it's just to be safe, Hermione. We don't want anything to happen to you." Ron said. With that Draco grabbed my arm and started running to Professor Dumbledore's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Truths shall be revealed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached Dumbledore's office McGonagall was coming out.

"Miss Granger, good thing that you are here, the Headmaster would like to talk to you about what happened." she said.

"Ok, but I don't know the password. Well I don't remember it that is."

She turned to the griffin and said 'Swiss Fish', the griffin began to turn and spiraled up to show a staircase. They walked up to the large oak doors that are Dumbledore's.

"Take a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to tell me what happened. I have heard Harry's version from Professor McGonagall, here." he nodded in McGonagall's direction.

"I'm not sure that I really remember all of it. All I know is, after our second class I went to get some books and those four were in there. They stunned me and put a silencing charm on me, and then put me in a box. Anything after that I don't remember, until Draco, Harry, and Ron showed up."

Dumbledore sat there thinking for awhile. "Mr. Wilson, will you please inform me why Miss Granger here does not remember anything." he looked over to Shane with a look that could kill.

"Well, duh, when we put the silencing charm on her it wasn't a normal one it had a memory charm in it as well. All I had to do was simple say what I didn't want her to remember, and there you go no memory of it at all."

Hermione got up and slapped him. "How could you. You bloody bastard. What the bloody hell did you do to me?"

Draco had gotten up to help hold her back. "Hermione come sit back down. Let the professor's handle this." he said while pulling her back causing him to fall into the chair with her in his lap.

"There you go Draco, you got your mud blood girlfriend back, no harm done."

They both jumped up, but Professor McGonagall held them back. "No, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy take your seats, please. Now Mr. Wilson would you please tell us what you did to Miss Granger and please take the memory charm off her."

Shane looked over to Hermione and then back to McGonagall. "I'm not sure she wants to remember, Professor." Hermione cleared her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I have a word with you, Professor's?" Shane said a little scared.

"No, I think not anything you have to say you can say in front of me. So spill." I said even though I wasn't too sure I wanted to now what they had done to me.

"Yes Mr. Wilson I think she has the right to know and then if she does not believe you then you will take the memory charm off, unless she does not want to believe it." Dumbledore said.

"Well?" I said tapping my foot.

"Ok, ok. For one there is no possible way you should be standing."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean?" I said, scared of what the answer was going to be.

"We used a number of unforgivable curses on you, but that was after we raped you." he said all of this so calmly like nothing was wrong with it.

I got up and stormed out of the room crying. When I got out I screamed. "WHY ME?"

"Mr. Malfoy please go get her. We have a lot of things to explain." McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." He jumped up and ran out the door and caught up with me. "Hermione, McGonagall wants you back up there. She says 'there are a lot of things to explain.' Don't ask, I have no idea." he stopped me.

"I don't think I can go back up there, Draco. I don't want to see their faces. I don't even know if it's true, but I want to know. I think I do at least." We started back to Dumbledore's office. "Draco… um… I'm sorry for everything I said. I guess I should have asked you if it was true. But was it?" I said right as we got to the door.

"Yes sort of. See I was talking to Shane and he asked me if I really like you or if I only wanted to break you. I told him that I didn't know, that you balanced me out but that it would be nice to… err… um… break you." he said his face getting redder with every word.

"Ok, well I'm glad you told me the truth and we can talk about it more later. But now we have to go back in there." I pointed my thumb at the door. We walked in together and sat back down.

"Miss Granger nice of you to join us again. Back to where we were. Do you want your memory back or would you like to believe that it is not true. And wonder for the rest of you days?"

_He always has a tone that says that he already knows your answer. _I thought to myself. "Um… yes I would like to have my memory back. I don't want to live my life from day to day wondering if what that blubbering bastard said is true." I said with a look of disgust on my face.

"Alright but I must warn you, Granger, that once I lift the memory charm you will every curse, every touch, and you will see everything that happened. Now do you still want it back. I don't think you can take it." he said and with every word his smirk grew bigger.

"Yes I do, and where do you get off telling me what I can take."

He just smirked. He raised his wand, said the incantation, and sat back down. Not even a minute later I was in a trance. It was sort of like watching a movie (A/N: A very bad movie.). I saw everything and felt everything, just like he said, up until the silencing charm was lifted and then it all ended. When I came out of the trance everyone in the room was looking at me with horror in their eyes.

"What?" I managed to say with what little voice I had left.

"You were screaming… a lot." Draco said.

"Of course she was, didn't you hear what I said before I took the spell of her. She screamed when it happened we just couldn't hear her because we had to leave the silencing charm on her. Now I'm beginning to wish that we had taken it off before…"

Draco had gotten up and punched him. "How could you do this to her. She never did anything to you. You… oh… I hope the Professor's punish you very well or I might have to do some punishing of my own." he said and then sat back down.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy there will be no need for that. They will get a worthy punishment for what happened. You four go wait outside. I believe the Headmaster and I have something to explain to Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." The four kidnappers got up and walked out the door.

"Ok. Miss Granger, you are probably wondering how you are here. How you survived that." Dumbledore said once the door closed. I nodded and never took my eyes off him. "You are not a muggle-born witch."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?" my voice was shaking.

"You are a pureblood witch. Your parent's are James Mathew Lee and Mary Kathleen Lee, and you are Marie Anne Lee. You and your family are one of the oldest pureblood clans left." he paused and I looked to Draco who just sat there wide-eyed and dazed. "You are not meant to be in Gryffindor your whole family from the very beginning has been in Slytherin. And I must say try not to get to angry until you have learned to control your powers, which should be coming in soon. We don't need anybody being injured to badly. Now off you two go we must deal with the trouble makers." he said and motioned us to the door. "Oh… and Miss Lee you will be moved to the Slytherin house immediately."

I nodded to shocked to say anything.

"Wow! I always thought that you had Slytherin traits." Malfoy said when we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know what you mean. I just wonder what my powers are going to be. But until I know I have to keep my cool and with Harry, Ron, and Ginny around that's going to be really hard to do. They're going to want an explanation." I stood there for moment thinking of what to do and then it hit me. "Just ignore them… duh."

Draco just laughed. "How about we just work it out when the time comes." he said with a smirk.

"Alright ruin my fun then. You know it's going to take some getting used to and plus I have to worry about my powers." I frowned. _Man I have to much on my plate to think about at the moment. I have to stay focused and try not to get mad._

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe." Draco put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him then kissed me.

We walked to the Head common room in silence mostly, every now and then we would say something, but otherwise complete silence. When we got there we both said "Periwinkle" at the same time, and walked in to find that the colors were already different, everything was green and silver instead of the mix of both Slytherin's colors and Gryffindor's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Time for more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since I had learned my true identity. None of the Gryffindors really cared of a reason why I was now a Slytherin, they just went along with their daily lives. Harry and Ron even acted as if we had never been friends, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was sitting in the Head Common Room reading when Draco, Blaise, Shane, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in.

"What are these four doing her? Do you not remember what they did to me?" I said but all he did was smirk.

"Listen Her-Marie, since you are a Slytherin now you need to learn the rules and the truth."

I was confused. "Ok. I understand about the rules part, but what do mean 'the truth'?"

His smirk grew wider. "Well see I knew who you were for two years and I knew that the Dark Lord would want you on our side… oh and all that happened isn't true, well the raped part isn't. See we had to make sure you were who you were. Please don't be mad it was something that had to be done."

I got up and started pacing. "How did you know before I did?"

Blaise stopped me and sat me down on his lap. "Well one day in our fifth year I was in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall had come in so Dumbledore dismissed me. But I stood outside his door and over heard everything."

I got off of Blaise's lap and was now standing in front of the fire. "Ok now that that's settled what are the rules?" I said.

"Shane would you care to tell her the rules and don't forget any."

Shane nodded and pulled me down onto his lap. _What is this take turns being Santa _I thought to myself.

At first I ignored Shane that is until I felt his hand going up my skirt.

"Hello, Precious, I'm taking here."

I looked down into his green eyes. I felt something under my thigh and I realized he was getting aroused.

"Anyways. I'll start over. 1: You cannot go around flaunting your powers. 2: You cannot be a little shy girl. And 3: We know you're smart but don't go rubbing it in and if you read a book read something devious, something Draco or I would read."

I looked over to Draco who wasn't paying attention and then said. "Oh… I didn't know you two could read." I let a smirk play across my face but then Draco cam over and grabbed my arms picking me up. I truly looked terrified.

"I like this one guys… She's got pure attitude." he put me down but didn't let go until he had finished kissing me.

When he was done I went and took my seat on Shane's lap. "Is that all, please tell me it is. I don't want to many restrictions." I pouted and then winked at Shane.

"Yes, that's all. Crabbe, Goyle how about you two go get a couple of girls so we can get this party started." Draco said and as the two idiots left Shane picked me up off his lab and went over to talk to Draco.

I over heard something about "let me have her tonight" but Draco shook his head, but Shane wouldn't give up.

He kept asking until Draco finally said, "Whatever, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Shane came back over to me right as 3 or 4 more girls came in the common room accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. I sat back down, but this time straddling Shane. I knew he was definitely getting aroused but I didn't care. _It's about time I got some action._ I thought to myself. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I hope there's enough of me to go around because it looks like the three of you have the hots for me."

Shane picked me up and carried me up to my room, he laid me on the bed and locked the doors.

"What's this about?" I asked.

His shirt was untucked and 5 buttons were undone. He walked over to the bed and crawled up to me. "What do you mean, Precious?" he had started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Never mind, Baby, just a little shocked is all."

He grinned and started making a trail of hot kisses down my neck to my breasts and then to the waist of my skirt. He started rubbing my thigh, every time getting closer to the edge of the skirt. I stopped him but then when I looked into his eyes they were filled with disappointment.

"Now don't forget about rule #2, Marie." he said.

I just laughed, "Yes, that I can't be shy, but it never said that I couldn't be scared." I blushed. _ Dumb, dumb, dumb. Why did you just tell him that?_

"Why are you scared? Is it me? Oh… I'm sorry I was moving too fast, wasn't I?"

I was astonished. _Wow a Slytherin thinking of more than just himself._ "No it's not you, I just don't think I'm ready I don't know I guess I am. But I'm not. I'm just scared I might suck at it."

He reached up and pushed a piece of hair away from my face and caressed my cheek with his hand. "There's no way a pretty girl like you is still a virgin?"

I nodded but he simply smiled and started kissing me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to find Shane not there so I got up and took a shower. I wanted to forget everything that had happened last night. When I was done I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and then walked out to find Draco, Blaise, and Shane all looking at me. I walked over and sat on Blaise's lap. I started playing with his hair but stopped when Draco gave me the What-the-hell-are-you-doing? look.

"What?" I said.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, what now? I can't sit in my own common room. Oh I'm sorry it's not mine it's the baboon's over there. Pardon me, I should leave then." I got up and kissed Blaise on the cheek. As I walked past Draco he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. Shane I believe you left out that rule." he pushed me off his lap and sent me to my room to get dressed.

(A/N: So sorry if I'm making her look like a whore, it will change don't worry.)

I walked into my closet and got out my black bra and matching knickers, a wife beater, camo mini skirt, and black leather boots that went to my knees. I laid them on my bed and walked over to my vanity. I put on black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black mascara, and some clear lip gloss. I braided my hair, which was now black, into two braids and took the ends and clipped them up to make two loops. I put on a silver necklace with a dragon pendent on it with red ruby eyes and some silver hoop earrings with diamonds and red ruby's in them. I sprayed a bit of perfume and then preceeded in getting dressed. I walked back down to the, now empty, common room there was only one thing in there, it was a note signed by Blaise, Draco, and Shane.

_Marie,_

_We've gone out to make some mischief. No we haven't we went to go play some Quidditch, don't listen to the bogger Shane. Anyways if you want you can come join us. If not we will see you at lunch._

_Draco, Blaise, & Shane_

"Aw… How sweet. gag I guess I can go down there I have nothing better to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: I don't like writing in Normal POV's because I always want to write "I" instead of he/she so the rest of the story is going to be in Hermione's POV or who's ever mind I'm in at the time. Well anyways here's the chappie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the rain on a broom down at the Quidditch Pitch watching the six boys play.

Draco flew down towards me and stopped about a foot away. "What are you doing just sitting there? Get in the air and start playing." he demanded.

"I don't want to play I just want to sit in the rain, it's peaceful." I started at the cloudy sky.

"Fine suit yourself. Just watch out, ok." he flew off and started playing again.

I sat there for awhile before finally deciding to join them. The weather finally got so bad that we had to quit. It was about lunch time so we decided to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys I'm not that hungry so I'm just going to go take a long hot bath." the boys nodded and then walked into the Great Hall. I made my way to the Head Common Room.

I was maybe 10 or so feet away from the portrait, a picture of a beautiful princess with about six guys around her, when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a broom closet. I turned around to see who my capturer was.

"Harry, Ron… why did you two drag me into this broom closet?"

They just stared at me and then Ron hit me.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "What the hell was that for? I never did anything to you?" I had gotten to my feet and was really pissed.

"What are you talking about 'you never did anything to us'? Well I have news for you Lee, you did, you're a damn Slytherin." this time Harry hit me.

They took turns hitting me. Yet every time I just absorbed their blows and stood tall. I was getting angrier with every hit, and started thinking about all the ways to get back at them. I could feel my getting hot and then I saw a red light outlining my body and I saw their frightened faces. The light shot out of my body and hit each of them in the stomach. They were soon indulged in flames. They ran out of the closet towards the Hospital Wing I just simply walked to Dumbledore's office. I still had the red glowing light around me when I got there.

"Swiss Fish." I said and then walked up to the big oak doors. I didn't even bother with knocking I just walked right in. Draco, Blaise, and Shane were there and turned around at the noise.

"Well at least we don't have to go and look for her." Shane said.

"Dumbledore what's happening to me?" I said. With every minute that went by with him not answering my glow grew redder.

"Well it seems Ms. Lee that someone made you mad and from what I see here they made you really mad."

I took a seat. "Well yes, Harry and Ron drug me into a broom closet and started beating me up but every time they would hit me I just got madder and right now they are probably in the Hospital Wing." Everyone was looking at me like something was wrong because now instead of glowing red I was glowing blue. "I didn't mean to hurt them they just made me mad."

Dumbledore just nodded. "We all will go down to the Hospital Wing to see how they are." Dumbledore stood up.

We all nodded and followed him to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, how are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"Well it seems they have been burned pretty badly. It will take awhile for the wounds to heal. Even with magic." she was staring at me amazed at my glow that was now green.

"Do the best you can. Miss Lee you should probably go get some rest. And you three if you follow her you would do best to anger her, unless you want to end up like Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Good day to you all." he walked out.

"Yes I think I will go and take that bath now." I walked out and towards the Heads Tower.

"Wow I definitely don't want to get her mad. Look what she did to Potty and Weasel." Blaise said.

The boys walked out and tried to catch up with me.

"Hey Marie, wait up." I heard Shane say.

"Why?" I just kept walking.

"Marie Anne Lee wait!" Draco said.

"Why do you want me to wait; we're going to the same place. And besides you'll only slow me down. I want to take a bath and you just want to talk." I paused they were now right beside me. "I'll be taking a bath if you need me."

The next thing I knew I was in the Head's bathroom. "Wow that's cool. I guess that's another one of my powers because I definitely didn't apparate here."

I walked over to the huge bathtub and started the water. I turned a few more nobs and waited for it to fill up. By the time it was full the whole room smelled of Jasmines and Honey. I quickly undressed and stepped down into the water. Sitting down into the hot water and letting the bubbles drown me in their sent. _You know if I was back at home I would get all shriveled up from being in the bath for so long but not here. _ I thought as I looked at my hands. I washed my body and my hair and got out. I walked over to the fogged up mirror and wiped it off. I looked at my reflection to find someone else looking back. She had black hair like mine but with white strikes in it, and white eyes. She was taller than me too. I touched my face and so did the lady in the mirror. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and she did too. _I'm officially freaked out._ I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and ran downstairs.

"Draco tell me what color is my hair and my eyes."

Not until just then did they turn around to look at me. But once they saw me their jaws dropped.

"Draco?" I said.

"Um… Well… What did you do to yourself? How did you get the strikes in your hair, though they look cool, but more importantly how were you eyes white?"

I sat down in the nearest chair. "I don't know I just got out of the bath and this was staring back at me in the mirror. Do you think this has something to do with my powers or my family." I said and as I did I realized I was glowing a bluish green color.

"It might but why are you glowing now?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think I know what's going on."

We all turned to see someone who looked exactly like me.

"Ok when you got mad you glowed red, right, then you calmed down in Dumbledore's office and you glowed blue, and then when you saw Harry and Ron you were scared for them and you glowed green. And know when you saw your reflection and kind of figured it out you turned a blue-green." We all nodded. I was now glowing a bright green. "Marie, what are you scared of? I'm your mother."

I was too shocked to say anything. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Ok if you're my mom what did I get for my 13th Christmas?"

She looked confused. "No, I'm your real mother. Mrs. Granger was just your adoptive mother I guess you could say. And so was Mr. Granger."

I looked at Draco who looked at me. "Ok I believe you but this is too much for me to take in all in one day. Are you staying here in the castle or in Hogsmeade?" I looked at her.

"I only just got here I wasn't really planning on staying, but if you want me to I can talk to Dumbledore. He can find me a place to stay." with that she turned to leave. "Oh since I'm staying your father will be here tomorrow. Goodnight you four." and she was gone.

"Well it looks like you've got a lot to learn Miss Know-it-all." Draco laughed.

I threw a pillow at him. "Not funny. I'm going to go change and then go to bed. Goodnight." I kissed Draco on the cheek and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Not much to say. So here's CHAPTER 11, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to three owls at my window and someone at my door knocking.

"Hang on a second." I walked over to the door wrapping my robe around me. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Draco, don't worry I'm by myself for a change." I opened the door. "I brought you some breakfast." he said as I motioned for him to come in. He sat down on the bed and put the tray of food on the desk beside it.

I sat down beside him.

"Umm… Marie, don't you think you should let the owls in before they break your window?"

I jumped up, "Oh yeah I totally forgot about them." I walked over to let them in. I opened the window and in they flew each landing in a different spot. I walked over to the first one he was almost all black with white patches in some places I took the letter and opened it.

_My Lovely Marie,_

_Good morning sweetheart. I suppose your mother told you last night I was coming. She stayed in the castle and should be in your room in a bout five minutes. But I won't be there until noon I have a lot of work to do. I wish we could have told you sooner, but your powers didn't start showing up until now. Well I must go. See you at noon._

_ Love your Father,_

_James Lee_

"Wow! I wonder what he does. Anyways next owl. Thanks, Onyx!" I gave the owl a treat. I went to the next owl. She was about the same size and color but she had gray lines on her. I took the letter and opened it.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I shall be arriving in your room in about 2 or 3 minutes. I hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner but this is the way things had to be. I hope everything has been great for you and that you and your fiancé work things out. Well I must be going I need my sleep._

_Love your Mother,_

_Mary Lee_

"Wonder how they know when she'll be arriving. It's probably something to do with our powers, I suppose. I wonder what she meant by fiancé and who." I patted Beauty on the head and gave her a treat. The third owl was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Lee and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am please to inform you that you shall be organizing the Halloween and Christmas Balls this year. I choose to inform you of this early so you would have time to prepare. I give you my best wishes and good luck. Have a nice day both of you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

"Oh gosh. I have too much to worry about, but this is going to be awesome." I gave the owl a treat and the three of them left together.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed a muffin. Draco got up and walked over to me putting his arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked after he let me go.

"For helping me realize how much I love you."

I was shocked and apparently so was my mother who just popped in.

She cleared her throat and sat down on the bed. "I see you two have worked things out." I looked wide-eyed at her _So Draco's my fiancé._ "Yes Draco is your fiancé." she informed me. "I just wanted to say good morning to you both. I will come back with your father later to discuss things." she got up and hugged me then popped out.

"Oh my God this cannot be happening." I said.

"What that you're marring me or… well that's all I can think of?"

I nodded and flopped down on my bed. I lay there for a moment thinking about what I just did. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I bolted up.

Draco was sitting on the floor looked at me with the saddest look I've ever seen. "I know you didn't but it felt like you did."

I slid off the bed and crawled over to him. "I would love to marry you, baby."

I pushed him down to where he was laying flat on the floor and crawled on top of him and kissed him. I slipped his shirt off and started making a trail of kisses down his chest to the edge of his pants. We started a full out snogging session.

I didn't even know what time it was until we heard a cough come from my door. I gasped when I looked into the face a man, whom I presumed was my father. I screamed because I was only in my bra and knickers, and Draco was only in his boxers. He also had my pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped around him and my hands on his chest.

"Oh don't mind me. But you might want to put some clothes on though."

We nodded, Draco put his clothes back on but I just wrapped my robe around me.

"You must be my father, James." he nodded. "Ok next time knock and tell Mary that as well." he just smirked.

"Maybe I should leave so you two can talk." said Draco.

"No actually I think you should stay." both my father and I said at the same time.

"Ok whatever you say." he said between laughs.

"Anyways, your mother and I want to take you two to lunch. So I think you both need to freshen up. I will be downstairs and your mother has said she will meet us at the entrance to the Great Hall." he then disappeared.

"Wow you're exactly alike. I never thought two people could ever accomplish the same exact words at the same time. And now I know where you get your death glare from." Draco said.

I threw a pillow at him. "Ha ha funny. Now go so I can pick out some clothes, and while I'm doing that you take a shower. By the time I get finished picking out my clothes and makeup and jewelry you should be done. Then I will take a shower." he nodded and walked through the door to the bathroom and shut it.

I heard water running and then I went to my closet. I looked at five or six outfits but the one I liked the best was the third one. It was a black leather knee length skirt, a black halter top the said 'Hot Chick' in red old English, black heels, black knickers and bra, a red leather chocker with a dragon pendent on it, red chrome looking hoop earrings, a couple of silver rings, and a silver charm anklet with a dragon, a rose, and heart on it. I picked out some black mascara, red eyeliner, a glittery white colored eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick. I was right by the time I had finished Draco had walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Oh why did you come through my door?"

"Because I locked my door from the other side and it cant' be unlocked with the 'Alohamora' spell. Not that you care. You lover my body, you know you do."

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes I do."

I walked past him into the bathroom. I took my shower and then did my hair. I decided to do it like I hat at the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I walked back into my room and changed into the clothes I had picked out earlier. I couldn't tie the last strings on the halter top so I popped down into the common room with my purse.

"Why don't you have the last strings tied?" Draco asked me.

"I couldn't reach them to tie them that's why I came down here so you could. Duh!"

He shrugged his shoulders, but walked over to me and tied it. When he was done he asked, "Why didn't you just tie them with magic?"

I turned to look at him. "Because I lived with muggles for 17 years and I had to do things the other way. And why do you have to ask so many questions?" he shrugged again.

My "father" walked in through the portrait hole. "You look wonderful darling." he said as he walked over to me and then gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Father." I said with emphasis on the word "Father". he nodded and motioned us to the door.

Draco gave me the crook of his arm and I took it. We walked out and down to the entrance of the Great Hall with people staring at us and whispering.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Chapter 12!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had met my mother exactly where my father said and she had gotten a carriage to take us to Hogsmeade. When we got there we walked to a restaurant that looked like it would cost a fortune to eat there, but we walked in nonetheless. It was beautiful inside nothing I had ever seen could compare.

Apparently my parents had eaten here many times before because a waiter came to us right as we walked in. "Same table, I presume?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes, thank you, John." my mother said.

We walked to a table in the far back away from everyone else.

"Bring us our usual appetizers, John." my father said.

"Yes sir." the boy named John left.

"Now Marie is there anything you would lie to ask us?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, in fact, there is. How come I couldn't have grown up with you? At least I wouldn't have had to put up with the ridicule because it wouldn't have been true, well it wasn't true but I didn't know that."

The waiter came back with our appetizers. "May I bring you something to drink?"

"Yes four red wines. Thank you John." my father said. "Now where were we. Aw… yes, you wanted to know why you couldn't grow up with us. Well it's fairly simple really, we didn't want you to grow up around magic because we figured that your powers would come in to quickly. So we sent you to live with some of our servant's relative's which were Mr. and Mrs. Granger. But we admit we shouldn't have done that because we can see that you don't trust us. And we don't blame you. Aw yes. Thank you John." John had come back with our wine and I guess our food, apparently my parents had ordered before hand. So we started eating but then a question popped in my head.

"What are my powers and how come I glow when my emotions are out of control?" Both my parents looked up at each other and then to me.

"Well you know that you can be anywhere you want without a wand or without apparating. You should be able to read minds, but that may take a while for you to accomplish, you can do anything just by thinking which is wonderful because no one will be expecting anything, you can talk telepathically, and there are many things that you can do that we can't. But we don't know what they are and neither will you until they come. Which is why you will be staying with Mr. Malfoy and his family during Christmas. Don't worry we will be there too it's just our house is to far away." my father said.

"As for the glowing only the women in the Lee family do that, I guess because we are more in touch with our emotions. Don't worry you will only glow when your extremely emotional." my mother said. I nodded and continued eating; this time Draco asked my mother something.

"Why are we engaged anyways?"

_Wait I thought he loved me, why is he asking this question. _I thought.

"Simple because it was arranged before either of you were born. As for us staying in the Malfoy manor it was only planned recently since we live in France."

"So you mean during Christmas break I will still be practicing and learning but then what would be the point of having a break? Why don't I just stay at Hogwarts? I mean unless you have other stuff planned then I might as well not go." I looked down at my hand it was a purple color. I felt Draco's hand on my other hand I noticed the color slowly fade to blue and then back to normal.

"See you are already learning to control your emotions. And yes I knew you want a break from school and learning but don't worry you will still have plenty of fun." We went back to eating and when we had left the restaurant we went shopping.

"I understand that you have to plan a Halloween and Christmas Ball." my father said. Draco and I nodded.

"Well then how about a costume party for the Halloween ball and a rave for the Christmas ball." my mother put in.

"That sounds wonderful I was just thinking that." Then it dawned on me, my parents were always reading my mind when they were around. "I have another question. How come none of my old friends are my friends anymore?"

"Well I'm not sure, you would have to ask Dumbledore that. Now lets not worry about that right now we have some shopping to do." my mother said.

"What do you mean 'shopping', I don't need anything?" I said just as we walked into a costume shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen: So sorry for the shortness, it was supposed to be longer.

Akida: Yeah right don't listen to her.

Kristen: Readers meet Akida, one of the many lovely voices in my head.

Akida: Hey, and yes I am lovely.

Kristen: Just ignore her. Anyways please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Here you are my lovely readers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day I had a devilish costume, and enough new clothes for like forty people. Draco got a prince costume, and some new clothes, too, not that he needed them.

"Thanks for getting us this stuff but we still need decorations." I said as we were making our way to the carriage that would take us back to Hogwarts.

"Well you don't really need decorations because all you have to do is think of what you want done and it will happen." my mother paused. "Oh yes the reason we didn't just let you think of your costume and clothes is because then you would only be able to use them once after you wore them they would have disappeared." my mother finished.

"Yes we speak from experience." my father added.

When we got in the carriage Draco looked a little uncomfortable. "Draco what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing I'm ok don't worry." he replied.

"Don't you lie to me Draco Malfoy I know something is bothering you." he looked at me confused. "Yes I can read your emotions."

"Oh alright. I just feel weird because your parents bought me all the stuff. That's all." he looked over to Mary and James who were talking between each other and from what I could read they were sorry though they didn't show it.

"What are you guys sorry about?" At that every one turned to look at me. "What I can't help it I was born this way and right now each one of your emotions is very strong. Now what are you two sorry for?" I looked at them with a piercing glare.

"Oh alright you are getting married."

"Yes mother we know that."

"No you are getting married during your Christmas break."

I was too shocked to say anything so Draco did the honors.

"What. So that's your other plans for this Christmas, but there is no way. There's too much to plan. To many things to do. How do you think we are going to pull this off?" _Wow Draco's right._

"Well you are going to have to plan it during your breaks at school. We will be bringing people to meet with you on the weekends and there will probably be days when we get you out of class."

I was shocked. "Oh hang on a second. Why can't we have our wedding during the summer after we graduate."

"We have always had weddings on Christmas. Don't worry everything has been taken care of at the school. All your schedules have been rearranged so that if we do come get you out of class you can still get all your work done." We were pulling into the Hogwarts gate.

"Ok so when do they start coming and stuff." I said in a very irritated tone.

"Umm… in about a week. Right dear?" my mother said right as we got to Hogwarts.

"Yes in a bout a week. So mind you, you better be ready for them. Every three days someone will be there." I nodded and stepped out of the carriage.

"We are going to go see Dumbledore and when we are done there we will be going home. If you need us just send us an owl or you can think of one of us and talk to us that way or if you want you can just come to the house that way." with that they each gave me a hug and a kiss and popped out.

"I'm so glad they're gone now I can think without them reading my mind." Draco nodded in agreement. We walked up to our common room hand in hand. When we got in I threw my purse on the table and then threw myself onto the nearest chair. Draco walked over to me and started massaging my neck and shoulders.

"Now I definitely have a lot to worry about." I started crying for some reason. "I don't think I can do this. It's too much." I looked at my hand it was glowing a really dark green almost black.

"It's alright Marie. I'm here for you and I will always be. We have to get through this together."

We sat there for a moment or two when I remembered something. "Draco, why did you ask my parents why we were engaged?" As I was saying this he knelt down in front of me.

"Because… don't get me wrong I want to marry you. I just wanted to… ask you myself is all. I didn't want to be told that I was marring you. But I'm still happy that we are."

I reached out and hugged him, and in the happiest tone I could muster I said, "Oh me too, Draco, me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen: Hey hey, this wasn't that long either, but oh well.

Miko: I think it was good, Kristen.

Kristen: Thank you Miko. Oh readers this is another lovely voice, he's gay.

Miko: Damn straight, well you know what I mean.

Kristen: LOL, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Aw… the last chapter was so sweet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it was almost time for the Halloween Ball. A full month and a half had passed with nothing important happening. Except for the wedding planners coming and going. Right now Draco and I were sitting in Dumbledore's off discussing the plans for the ball which was in a week.

He was amazed at how much we had gotten done, so he just said, "Do what you want with the Great Hall." and then he dismissed us.

As we were leaving we meet one of our normal wedding planners.

"Hey, Jess, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until Tuesday." we stopped to greet her.

"Yeah that's right we aren't supposed to have someone here for another two days." Draco agreed.

"Well your parents sent me. I had to come this is how I get my money to pay the bills, but of course if you would rather have Bob the I could call him." she knew we hated Bob, he was just to gay for us. (A/N: I have nothing against gay people as a matter of fact one of my best friends is gay.)

"Alright come on let's get going it's almost lunch time."

We started walking towards the Head's tower; when we arrived at our portrait, Dumbledore had it painted just for us, we said the password, 'A love never known' and walked in.

"So Jess, what do we need to do since it couldn't wait till Tuesday." I asked sitting down at the couch. Draco sat beside me and Jess sat in a chair adjacent to us and placed the wedding books and our plans so far on the table.

"Well you still haven't picked out your rings, your dress, your cake, and the other apparel. So apparently that is why I am here."

"Marie, I think we should have a medieval wedding. I mean I know that we already had everything planned, but I've been thinking about it and every time I do that's what I think of."

"I think it sounds perfect. What do you think Jess? Can you make the changes?"

"Yeah sure let me talk to your father and see what he thinks and then whatever happens, happens." She gathered everything up and apparated out.

"This is going to be so lovely. I love you so much Draco." I said and gave him a kiss. "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here today."

"I love you too, Marie. And I'm glad that I helped you through your problems because I didn't want to lose you." he started kissing me, but then we heard ad pop. We looked up to see Jess and my father standing there.

"Hello Father, I'm so glad to see you. It seems like it's been forever. How have you been?" As you can see my father and I have gotten closer.

"Hello Marie, I'm doing good and I'm glad to see you too. Now why have you all of a sudden changed your plans the others we perfect. There was noting wrong with them." he looked questioningly at me and then at Draco.

"Well Mr. Lee it was my idea. I had been thinking about it for sometime and that's what I liked best out of all the things I thought of." Draco said.

"Draco, I like it and we can absolutely make the changes. anything for my little girl and he soon to be husband." he paused for a moment and then came over to sit by me. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Marie I have something else to tell you."

"What is it? Please tell me it's a good thing." I pleaded with him.

"Well it could be but then on the other hand you might not think so." I didn't know what to say so he kept going. "Marie you have an older brother and sister. Don't worry you'll meet them this Christmas along with many other members of our family." all I did was hug him there were no words for how I felt. I was just so happy to not be an only child anymore.

"Alright I get a brother-in-law. It'll be like having a brother, which will be GREAT." we all laughed.

"Thanks dad, I guess I'll see you in a month." I stood up and he did the same. I gave him a kiss and a hug. "Bye dad, I love you, tell mom I said hi." he nodded and then disappeared. When he left Jess took her seat beside me and we started looking at wedding gowns and brides' maids dresses. I picked out a dress like the one Juliet wore in 'Romeo and Juliet' and my bride's maids were going to wear wine red colored, fitted dress. We practically decided on doing a 'Romeo and Juliet' themed wedding. Our rings were silver, mine had a diamond in it and around it as cut out 'A love never known,' Draco's was just a silver band with the same cut out around it.

For awhile we sat in silence but then I said, "Ok I can't take this." I walked over to my CD player, that I had gotten approved by Dumbledore, and turned it on, and then I pressed play. The whole room was filled with the sound of M.C. Hammer; Can't touch this. I started dancing and singing and soon Draco and Jess joined me.

After we listened to the song about four times we sat down out of breath.

"Wow muggle music is awesome." Draco said.

"Yeah why would I listen to it if it wasn't?" he shrugged his shoulders and laid down.

"Ok, I think we've done enough for today. Thanks for the great little 'party'. I guess I'll see you guys later." Jess said and walked out of the room with a wave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen: Ok I know that not much happened is this chapter, but…

Miko: Well you did find out that Hermione has a brother and sister.

Kristen: Yes that too, but…

Akida: Yeah and that Draco now loves muggle music, he's such a hypocrite.

Kristen: Ok you guys shut up, I think they get the point. Anyways like I've been trying to say, the next chapter will definitely be longer and hopefully much more interesting. Please do review though it would be great.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here you go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Wednesday and we were in Professor McGonagall's class. The beginning of the week was pretty much boring, the only thing that really happened was that Harry and Ron finally got let out of the Hospital Wing and that Jess came back last night. But other than that it's going by slowly, since everyone was awaiting the upcoming Halloween Ball. Draco and I had spent such an infinite amount of time working on the decorations for the ball and our wedding, we were getting confused like every now and then we would put in a wedding decoration with the balls decorations or visa versa. I can't wait till Saturday, this ball is going to be the best this school has ever seen.

"Miss Lee… Miss Lee?"

"Huh? Oh yes Professor?" I said once I had stopped daydreaming.

"Please see me after class."

I nodded my head and went back to my thoughts that had been so rudely interrupted. After class I walked into her office.

"Yes Professor, you wanted to see me?" I said as politely as possible.

"Yes, Marie, I did. I've noticed that in the last couple of weeks your mind has been wandering and I was wondering if there was something that I could do. I know that you have to plan you wedding and the two balls, but it just seems that your plate is a bit full."

"No ma'am there is nothing you can do. Draco, my father, and our wedding planner, Jess, are enough help. Now if you will excuse me, I have some place to be. Thank you though." and I left.

_I wonder what she thinks of me now. I mean I used to be her favorite student, never getting in trouble, my mind never wandered, and I was always on time, but lately my mind has been so busy and I can't seem to concentrate. I'm so glad that this is my class for today._ I thought to myself as I walked away.

I changed my direction and went to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey about my headache. When I got there though she wasn't around. _That's weird I thought Pomfrey never leaves unless it's to eat and lunch has been over for a couple of hours now, and supper isn't for another hour or so. Maybe someone got really bad sick and she to get them. I'll just wait here for her and if she doesn't come soon then I will just go back to my dorm and try to find a potion._ I sat there for about thirty minutes and so I decided to go make my own potion. I got up and started to walk out the door but someone ran into me knocking me to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going. I'm a Head." I heard someone say.

"Draco?" I said as I was sitting up looking at my ankle that was already starting to swell.

"Yeah and you are… Oh my gosh, Marie, I'm sorry. I cam to get something for this God awful headache."

"Yeah me too, but Madam Pomfrey's not here and I've been here for about thirty minutes. I had decided to go make a potion to get rid of it when you bumped into me knocking me down, and know I think my ankle is broken. Or it might just be sprained badly. Look." I pointed at my foot.

"Oh yeah, it looks pretty bad. Maybe I should go find Madam Pomfrey. Or do you think you'll be alright. I mean you could always mix up a potion to get rid of you headache (and mine) and one for you ankle."

"Well I don't really want to stay here, but I think that you should go find Madam Pomfrey. Go to Dumbledore and ask him if he knows where she's at, and if he doesn't which would amaze me, then just come back here and I'll just have to mix a potion." he nodded and then bolted out the door. I sat there on the cold stone floor like an idiot waiting for him to return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

I started running to Dumbledore's office. I bumped into a couple of people but they would live so I kept going. When I got there I had to stop for a second to catch my breath, and then I said "Swiss Fish" the griffin spiraled up and I walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I knocked only to hear a lot of paper rustling around and then a slight "come in." I walked in to find every teacher and other staff member in the office. How they all fit I did not know but that was not my business.

"What are all you doing in here?" I second thought my earlier thoughts. "That's none of my business, but Marie needs Madam Pomfrey. Because we think her ankle is broken." Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Pomfrey and myself. When we got there Marie was still on the floor.

_Damn I forgot to help her up, what a great boyfriend I am._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie's POV**

"What took you so long, Draco? Glad to see you brought Madam Pomfrey." he nodded. (A/N: I just noticed that Draco seems scared of Marie. I guess I would be too after what she did to Harry and Ron)

"They were having a meeting, but don't worry about that right now. Madam Pomfrey can you please help me get her to a chair or a bed."

She nodded and leaned down to grab one of my arms as Draco did the same. They got me over to a chair and sat me down.

"Now this is going to hurt just a little bit but not much." She put a splint around my ankle and then went to the medicine cabinet and got some kind of green liquid. She made me drink it, I thought it was going to taste nasty like everything else in the Wing, but it actually tasted pretty good. "Now you can go back to your dorm. Mr. Malfoy make sure she stays off her feet as much as possible. It should be just find by the time of the ball so long as you stay off it. That means Mr. Malfoy that you need to stay with her, and I will make sure that someone brings your work up to you." with that she dismissed us.

Draco helped me to my feet and picked me up (bridal style), and started carrying me to our dorm. When we got there I was asleep because of the medicine I had been given. Draco said the password and walked in. He thought about laying me down on the couch but figured that I would get uncomfortable, and he needed to put me somewhere where he could get to me easily if I needed anything. So he decided to put me in his bed. He sat in a chair across the room watching me for the longest time until he finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud noise coming from across the room. I looked over to see Draco sprawled on the floor.

"Draco! Draco!" he stirred a little but didn't wake. _Damn he's a hard sleeper._ "DRACO!" I said and threw a pillow at him, this time he woke up.

"What, what is it? Do you need some water or something?" he said jumping to his feet.

"No. you fell out of the chair and woke me up. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep in the bed. It is much more comfortable then the floor or some chair." he nodded and got into bed, making sure as to not hit my ankle.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Marie." And with that we both fell asleep in each others arms and a smile on our faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen: Uh oh she broke her ankle how sad.

Miko: Yeah but she got to sleep in Draco's bed and he joined her. God I wish I was her.

Kristen: You know Miko that's just a little odd to hear you being a guy and all.

Akida: Yeah talk about gross. Anyways so when's the next chapter coming out?

Kristen: Not sure probably when I finish it duh.

Akida: There was no need for an attitude. Thanks for reading folks and I hope you review for this girl who's head I'm stuck in and trust me it ain't pretty.

Kristen: Hey what's that mean?

Akida: Nothing.

Miko: Haha she called you demented.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here you go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms. I lay there for a while until I realized I had to pee very badly, and there was no way I could get there without waking Draco or falling since my leg was numb from the medicine.

"Draco." I said nudging him. "Draco, I need to use the bathroom. Will you please help me in there?"

"Huh? Yea sure." he said but didn't move.

"Draco you sort of have to move, you know get up." I said while rolling away, sitting up, and laughing at the same time. He still didn't do anything. _That's it_ I thought _time for a pillow fight._ I grabbed the pillow behind me which was under his head, and started hitting him with it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing woman?"

I just bust out laughing. "Well you wouldn't wake up and I have to pee. So I need your help to get there. Duh!"

So Draco helped me up and into the bathroom so I could pee. He stayed in there while I did, because I couldn't reach the TP(toilet paper for those who don't know).

"You know, I'm not exactly comfortable with sitting here, pissing in the can right in front of you." I told him.

He grinned. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, watching me. "Is it the half-naked part or the human bodily function part that bothers you so much?"

"Both, actually." He handed me some toilet paper, and I… well… finished up.

Then Draco helped me up, and I started to reach down for my pajama pants, but he stopped me. "Don't do that just yet," he whispered, putting his hand on my cheeks. Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss, and it was a long, passionate one. I could feel the fire of my lust begin to course through my bones as I pressed my body against his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and I left our dorm at nine on Saturday morning. We walked, smiling and laughing, down the hall, holding hands. We ran into Harry and Ron.

"Watch it, Potter! Weasely!" Draco yelled. His strong, commanding voice echoed off the walls. He was holding onto me tight, as if frightened to let go. "You almost knocked Marie down!"

"Sorry. Draco.Marie."

I blinked. A part of me (a very small part, mind you) missed being Hermione Granger. It missed being Ron and Harry's best friend; it missed being a Gryffindor; it missed being all the professor's favorite. But I was Marie Lee now; I had to get over all the years I spent wasting my life as "Hermione Granger".

Soon, thought, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger or Marie Lee.

I'd be Marie Malfoy.

I glared at the two boys. "Yea, Potter." I snapped. "You actually got my name right. And you do need to stay out of my way. Same to you, Weasely." And, still holding Draco's had tight, we both walked on past them, not even thinking about looking back.

"Marie, that was amazing how you just snapped at them like that!" Draco was practically gushing.

I ignored him. For some unknown reason, I felt rotten inside. I felt horrible. I felt like the worst thing that had ever decided to crawl on the face of the earth.

But I had to get over it. Ron, Harry, and I weren't friends anymore; we'd never be friends again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, Jess and I were sitting in the common room, alone, talking about wedding plans. Then, Jess brought up an extremely unexpected subject.

"So…" she began, "have you and Draco…"

I stared at her. "Jess!"

"What?" she asked, shrugging. "I just want to know."

"Well…" I could feel my face started to turn red.

"Oh my God, you have!" she practically shrieked. "Did you use protection?"

"Huh?" I was drawing a blank.

"You didn't did you?" Jess asked. "Well, what if you're pregnant? Have you had your period since then?"

"Well, no." I answered, my voice barely a whisper. Did this mean I was going to have a baby?

"There's only one way to find out," she said, slowly pulling a box from her bag. It was a muggle pregnancy test.(A/N: don't ask me why she carries one in her purse my friend helped me write this part) "Now, go in the bathroom really quick, before the guys get back, and just read the directions." She shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. "Go for it, girl!"

So I went in the bathroom. I went in the cup, and I squeezed some… well, into the pipette or dropper or whatever. I squeezed two drops onto where the test told me to and flushed the rest all down the toilet.

And then I waited. I waited as patiently as I could. Then, after two minutes had passed, I checked the test with the box.

I couldn't help but do a double-take.

"Jess!" I yelled.

She came running. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "You're pregnant! You and Draco re going to have a baby!"

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mother.

"So, when did it happen? At the Halloween Ball a month ago? You and Draco did drink a lot of punch that night, and you know how Shane and Blaise absolutely love spiking the punch. They're almost as bad as those Weasely twins, Fred and George, that were here all those years ago."

I blinked. Quite a few memories flooded through my mind right then. I flashed back on the Halloween Ball; Draco and I hadn't gotten drunk. We'd danced a lot that night, and we were so tired we turned in earlier than usual. And Jess was right; after our little "love-session" in the bathroom the morning before, we felt as if it was okay to… well… for lack of a better phrase, do it again.

And Jess had hit it right on the money.

"You know me way too well." I muttered, pushing past her. "It's creepy how-"

I stopped, staring into Draco's big, gray eyes.

"Marie," he murmured, staring right into my eyes. I heard Jess gasp right behind me. "Marie, are you really pregnant?" he asked. I looked past him. Shane and Blaise were standing there, right behind Draco.

Slowly and reluctantly, I nodded. "Yea, I am."

And he did something very unexpected. He grabbed me up in a huge hug, and he buried his face in my shoulder and cried. Whether his tears joyful or unhappy. I didn't know right then… but I knew as soon as he looked up at me. Draco was smiling as he cried.

"Marie, I love you so much." he whispered. "I love you, and I will definitely love our unborn child."

I blinked, staring at him. "You're not upset that we're having a baby?"

Draco gave me a look. "Of course not, Marie, baby! I am so happy!" We stood there, hugging each other, forgetting all about Jess, Shane, and Blaise. All we thought about as we stood there holding each other, was us and our baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: A BABY! WHAT! How are they going to take care of a kid when they go to Hogwarts?

Kristen: HELLO! She's one of Dumbledore's favorite students; he'd find something to do with it.

Akida: I don't think that's cool how they just kinda let it slip to Draco.

Kristen: Well I didn't write it my friend did, but I still had the idea of the baby thing. But anyways peeps I gotsta go, review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here you go. Chapter 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and I slept together (the normal kind, mind all you perverts!) that night. We weren't exactly prepared to let either of our parents find out about Baby Malfoy (whether it was a girl or a boy, it's surname would be Malfoy). We woke up the next morning in two different ways, he woke up feeling totally refreshed and read for the day… and I woke up running for the bathroom.

Oh, what a jolly way to start the day. Pregnancy was going to be just beautiful.

Thankfully, Draco was a perfect sweetheart, holding my hair back for me and rubbing my back. I could tell, right then, how much he truly loved me.

Because if he didn't really, really, REALLY love me, he wouldn't have been so patient. He wouldn't have kissed my cheek and told me he was sorry I was sick. If he didn't REALLY, SERIOUSLY love me, he would have yelled at me for accidentally getting vomit on his shirt.

But he was quiet, and he was loving, and he was patient. He was perfect.

Only me, Draco, Jess, Shane, and Blaise knew about Baby Malfoy. We weren't going to tell anyone; Shane, Blaise, and Draco wouldn't share such important information with Crabbe and Goyle, and I had sworn Jess into complete secrecy. And I, of course, wasn't going to be telling anyone; I mean the only people I would have told were Draco, Shane, Blaise, Jess, Ron, and Harry…

Wait… where did that come from? Oh well.

Draco helped me carry my books and everything each class. I told him not to:

"People are going to become suspicious."

But he still insisted, with a very good point, might I add:

"I carry your stuff for you all the time already. And who cares if people start to talk? One, Marie, we're getting married soon, so we're kind of entitled to a little sex now and then, I would think. And, two, no one's going to actually think you're carrying ourunborn childe in there! No one here is that good!"

Except the professors, I had thought right after he said that, but I just bit my tongue and held my peace. I was in Slytherin now; I didn't have to worry about what the professors thought of me anymore.

So I let Draco carry most of my things to each class. Finally, at the end of the day, when we finally got back to our dorm, Draco was so exhausted he just fell onto the couch.

I slipped myself into his lap. He grinned with his eyes still closed. "Hey, prety lady," he muttered.

"Hey, handsome," I replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. "How are you this evening?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, still grinning. "I was really tired, but now I fell like staying up with my baby."

"Oh?" I asked. "Which one?"

"Both." He sat up and gave me a small kiss.

"Really now?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he said standing up.

"I don't know. I just figured you would be upset with the fact that I'm pregnant." I said looking down at my lap.

"Of course not. I love you and I'm sure I will love our child."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why? Are you having doubts." He knelt down in front of me.

I stared to nod but stopped mid-nod. "I'm not sure, it's just I have a feeling that something bad is going to happed… soon." I never looked up, afraid to look in his eyes, afraid he might slap me.

"What do you mean?" He took my hands in his, and I looked up.

"I had a dream a couple of nights ago. We were at our wedding, but it wasn't-" I started crying. I couldn't tell him it was too heartbreaking.

"It wasn't what? Come on Marie, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know it's just, in my dream I had the baby, but it wasn't yours."

"What do you mean, it wasn't mine?" I could hear the malice in his voice.

"It wasn't yours. What more is there to it? But there is no way that my dream could be true because the baby isn't due until around June or July. So don't worry about it, it's probably just my powers acting up, they are new. And I don't know how to control all of them, remember?" My mind flashed back to the night with Shane. I was trying to remember if he used protection or not, but my thoughts were interrupted by my mother.

"Marie are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah hang on sweetie, my mum's in my head."

_What do you want mother? _I thought.

**_When were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?_**

_Well I figured it was none of your business. Which it's not. Now is there anything else you needed?_

**_Yes, as a matter of fact there is. We are coming to get you next week. You will becoming to Malfoy Manor. We won't be staying there until Christmas break actually starts because your father has to work._**

_So we are leaving school two weeks early. Neat!_

**_Don't think your getting off the hook that easy. You will still be learning how to control your powers and working on school work, just like Draco. Understood?_**

_Ok, is that all?_

**_Yes, bye darling._**

I shook my head and looked at Draco with a huge smile.

"What? What did you find out?"

"Well we're leaving next week." he smiled. "But," I continued, "we still have to do 'class' work." he frowned.

"So should we start packing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. But what all should we bring?" It was his turn to shrug. I gave him a stern look.

"What? I've never had someone practically move n with me. I guess you should tryi to contact your mum." I gave him an evil look. "Or your dad."

I nodded and closed my eyes. _Dad… Dad!_ I waited for a little while but there was no answer, so I pinched my arm and I heard a shriek in my head.

**_Umm… who did that?_** I heard him say.

_You dear little daughter._ I felt a pinch on my arm and I jumped. _Hey what was that for?_

**_You did it to me first._**

_Sorry you wouldn't listen to me._

**_I'm sorry I was busy. Now what do you need, so that I can get back to my work?_**

_Well I was wondering what all Draco and I should pack for when you and mum come to get us next week to go to Malfoy Manor._

**_What do you mean?_**

_Mum was talking to me earlier about it._

**_Well I've heard nothing on this. Let me speak to your mother first._**

_Ok._

**_Is that all?_**

_Yes… Wait I was wondering why you and Mum never talk to each other. Are you divorced and haven't told me? Please tell me your not._

**_We will talk about this later when I have time and once I have talked to your mother. I will come by later so be ready._**

_Yes sir. I love you, Dad._

**_I love you too, Marie._**

I opened my eyes and got up and went to my room

"Marie, what's wrong?" Draco asked following me to my room.

"Nothing. I just need some rest is all. I've had to many minds in my mind." he nodded as if he understood and went back to the common room. I lay in my bed for awhile just looking at the ceiling. After about an hour I got up and took a shower, Draco knocked on the door to make sure I was ok, after being in there for a hour.

"Yes dear, I'm getting out now." I walked out with a towel around me. "You may want to get ready my father is coming by later. But I'm not sure when." He nodded and walked into the bathroom and started the water.

I walked into my room, over to my closet, and pulled out a red tank top, a black mini-skirt, and red flip-flops. I chose to wear my hair down flowing over my shoulders, and no makeup. Draco walked out with a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair hung limply with no gel in it. If my father wasn't coming my I would have jumped all over him. We went down to the common room. I sat down in a chair close to the fire, while Draco stirred the fire. He sat down across from me and I could feel his fear, but I didn't understand why he was afraid.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I have to be so perfect for you. I just hope that your parents really like me and they aren't just pretending."

"Of course they like you. I've read it from them, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." We sat there for what seemed like forever just talking about little things. When I heard a knock on the portrait door.

"Just a second." I got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your father."

I opened the door and leapt into my fathers arms. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you. So did you talk to Mum?"

"I'm glad to see you, too. And yes I did talk to your mother. It seems that yes you are going to the Malfoy Manor next week. Your mother may stay there, she's not sure yet. But I will no be there until Christmas break."

I frowned. I didn't want to spend time with my mother, especially not after the little incident earlier this afternoon. "You still haven't answered my other question from earlier."

"Yes I know. It's just we didn't' want you to find out this way."

I sat down, well more like fell to a setting position on the floor. "So you mean you are. Why couldn't you just tell me when I firs found out who you were instead of leading me to think that I actually had a perfect family."

"I know honey. I know this is hard, but you'll get through it. You've got Draco, me, and -"

"And who Dad? Mum? Yeah right I can't believe you're leaving me with her. Because somehow she found out I was found out I was pregnant -"

"You're pregnant? What do you mean, who, when, how?"

"Yes I am, and I'm going into details. But yeah I have a feeling she was listening in to mine and Draco's conversation because she got in my mind and started yelling at me. And most likely I'm going to get more of it next time I see her. I hate her and I don't ever want to see her again." I got up and ran to my room crying.

"Sweetie, come back, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about the thing with her mum she's just pregnant she'll get over it." Draco paused. "But how could you be so cruel, first off you turn up after 17 years of her life and tell her you're her parents. Then that she's engaged, and now you tell her hat you and her mum are divorced. And I thought I had a messed up life." Draco said as he got up and came to my room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I screamed as I reburied my face in my pillow.

"Marie, it's me, your fiancé, Draco. Can I come in, please?"

"Yeah I guess so." I rolled over and looked at the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Do I look ok to you? For one I'm getting married next month. Two, I'm pregnant. Three, my parents are to busy keeping secrets from instead of telling me the truth because they're too afraid that I can't handle it."

He sat down on the end of my bed. "Well do you want to postpone the wedding? I don't know what we can do about the other two problems but we can figure it out."

I smiled but shook my head. "Of course not, we are getting married no matter what, but the other two problems I can deal with." I sat up and slid down to where he was sitting. "I'm so glad you're here with me." I gave him a gentle kiss.

"Oh your father is still out there."

I nodded and got up to go and face him. I found him sitting on the couch messing with cuff of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just I have so many things on my mind right now." I reached down to give him a hug, but he stood up and engulfed me in a bear hug. "Dad I can't breath."

"Oh sorry. I'm just proud of you. Now I must be going it's late and I have plans to make."

I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dad, thanks for coming by."

"Bye sweetie. Have a great week." and he disappeared.

I walked over to my door. "I think I'm going to sleep alone tonight. Now offense."

"Alright, none taken. Goodnight baby." he kissed me.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: Is she mad at him? I mean she isn't sleeping with him.

Kristen: No she just needs time alone. Just shut it and read the thing.

Akida: Ok keep writing.

Kristen: Whatever you guys. Anyways to my readers I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Ok this chapter me and my friend(ex-friend now) had an argument about whether or not Marie(Hermione) has become overly dramatic or not, I say that it's ok because she is pregnant and pregnant women tend to be a bit moody, but she wrote parts of this so without further ado here is Chapter 18. Oh and just to let you know most (ALL) of the underlining was her doing as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, not feeling much better. I found myself running to the bathroom at 4:00 in the morning, practically throwing myself at the toilet. I made it just in time.

Draco must have heard me puking my pregnant guts out because he opened the bedroom door and came in to hold my hair back. It was so sweet of him… but I think I was too busy barfing to notice.

"Baby, I don't really like you pregnant." he told me, leaning against the sink. "I mean, you're always vomiting now, and you've been kind of moody lately -"

"I have not!" I yelled, then ducked back into the toilet.

I heard him sigh. "Of course you have been! I know it's only the hormones, but you have been."

"Whatever, now can you please leave so that I can take a quick shower." He nodded and left the room.

We walked in silence to our Advanced Transfiguration class, with the Ravenclaws. _At least Harry and Ron aren't in here._ I thought to myself.

_Draco?_

"What? Who's there?" he said out loud.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, ma'am."

_Draco?_ I looked at him.

He mouthed 'you' and I nodded.

**_What?_** he thought.

_Nothing I just wanted to talk to somebody._

**_Well you just freggin made me look like an idiot._**

_Sorry sweetie. I figured you would know it was me._

**_Yeah I guess I should have. So what do you want to talk about?_**

_Well you know this morning._ He nodded. _Well I'm sorry about that, it's just my hormones are way out of control. My dreams are starting to scare me, and I'm tired of always throwing up every morning._

He smiled and nodded. **_Don't worry about it. I understand, just try and stop and breathe before you blow a fuse, next time._**

I nodded. _Thanks. Well I'm going to let you go before we get caught. Love you._

**_Love you too._**

We sat there listening to McGonagall for about five or ten minutes when there was a sudden peck at the window. It was a golden owl. McGonagall let it in and it flew over to me.

"Ms. Lee, you know you are not supposed to have owls during class."

"Yes ma'am, but I didn't know that I was getting an owl." I took the letter, it was addressed to me.

"Now you can give me that letter until the end of class." She walked over to me. She reached for the letter but the owl snapped at her, right as another flew in the window. "It seems that I can not take the letters so you may keep them." She stormed over to her desk, with many students snickering behind her back.

"Are you going to read them right now?" Draco asked. I shook my head no. "Why not?"

"Because I'm just not." I looked down at the letters inspecting them. _I wonder who they're from._

Later on during lunch, I went to the common room so that I could read in peace only to find Draco, Shane, and Blaise there waiting for me.

"What are you three doing here?" I said giving them each an evil glare.

"Well we are very nosy and we want to know what the letters say." Blaise said.

"Figures. But it is none of your business what they say. They are not addressed to you." I walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Just let us read them once your done." Shane said.

"Ok. But only if they are not too personal." they nodded. I opened the first one.

_Marie,_

_(Fred) Finally. I can talk to you again. It's been so long. I know that this is really hard for you, but I am here for you. (George) Yes and so am I. I know you didn't expect this from us, but do you remember during your 5th year when we left. Well we got lost. (Fred) Draco found us and got us on his side and we've been on this side ever since then. I can't wait to see you in a couple of days (George) and neither can I. Well we must be going. (Fred) Bye._

_Love, Fred and George_

I laughed even though I was crying. Then turned around and gave the letter to Draco. I took the other letter but decided not to read it until later on.

"I will read it later." They nodded and we walked down to our next class. Which just so happened to be Potions with the Gryffindors. We walked in to find Harry and Ron on the ground with Crabbe and Goyle standing over them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, back off." I said. All the Slytherins looked at****me****I walked over to them. "What's this all about?"

"Well they started it." Crabbe stammered.

"So what? What if I started it would you do me the same way?" They both shook their heads. "Why not?"

****"Because we saw what you did to them and we don't want the same to happen to us."

"Good. Then don't****beat them up unless I or Draco tell you to. Got that."They nodded and I sat down, with everyone still looking at me. "Stop looking at me dang it. I'm not some movie star." They all flinched. Snape walked in just as Harry and Ron got up.

****"Now today, we will be making a Disembodying potion." (A/N: Don't know if there is such a thing so bare with me.) Everyone groaned, even me.

The rest of the class went by slowly, just like the rest of our classes. I walked into the common room at the end of the day and threw my stuff onto the desk and took out the letter. Draco and them weren't there yet so I went to the bathroom. I looked the door and opened the letter.

_Marie,_

_Hey sis, I'm so glad I get to talk to you. You may say that you don't know me but actually you do. Do you remember your muggle friend Carter,_ _well that was me, your big brother. I had to keep an eye on my baby sister, but Carter isn't my real name; Thomas is but you can call me Tom. I think I will be seeing you not next week but the week after that. Oh yeah and you've met Jess, right? You do know who she is besides your wedding planner, wellprobably not since Mum and Dad don't tell you anything. She is our sister. She's older than me but I'm cool with it. So how are you and Draco doing? Good I hope. I can't wait to see you again after so many years. I want to see how beautiful you've turned out to be. Not that you weren't already. I'm sorry, but I must be going. I have to get back to work before my boss comes in here. Maybe after the honeymoon and after you and Draco get settled in to Lee Manor then you two or just you can come and visit me in America. Love you bye._

_Love,_

_Thomas Lee_

****I walked out of the bathroom to find Draco standing right there. I just walked right past him****and sat down on the couch.

"Who was the second letter from?"

****"My brother. Why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering. So can I read it?"

I thought for a second. "Maybe later." He nodded and sat down beside me. "So where are the other two?"

"Who?" I gave him a look. "OH… you mean Shane and Blaise." I nodded. "They're coming. They had some business to take care of."

I gave him a stern look. "What kind of business."

"Just business."

"Draco Malfoy! What business do they have that I do not need to know about?"

"You'll find out shortly." I gave him a confused look. "Don't worry about it. Ok?"

I got up and went to the desk. "Ok."

"Don't tell me you're about to do homework?"

I turned around with a piece of parchment, quill, and ink in my hands. "Of course not." He just looked at me. "What? I'm seriously not. I'm writing my brother back."

"Oh ok in that case can I read the letter he sent you."

I threw him the letter and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I don't want to, and besides he's at work. Now just read the letter before Shane and Blaise get here." I started writing the letter back to my brother.

_Tom,_

_Hey. Yeah I remember you. We used to get in so much trouble together. And now that I think about it you look a lot like Dad. I have a lot of questions that I want to ask you, but I'm not sure how to ask them. For one, how come Mum and Dad didn't' tell me about you and Jess when I first found out about them? So you live in America now, where? Is it nice there? Of course I would love to come and visit you. I don't know about Draco, but if he won't I still will. Right now he's reading the letter that you wrote me. I hope he gets done before Shane and Blaise get here. I get so tired of them always being around and in my business. Right now they are doing something for Draco, which he won't tell me about. He said that I'll find out later. So how long have Mum and Dad been divorced? And what did you mean but settling in to Lee Manor? I didn't know there was a Lee Manor. Is it here or in France? Did you grow up there? Well I'm going to let you go, I figure I've asked enough questions to make your mind blow up. You do know you don't have to write me back you can come see me or talk to me telepathically._

_Love Your Little Sister,_

_Marie Ann_

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to 'Tom Lee'. "Draco, do you think you can take this to the owlery for me?"

He had been done reading the letter for some time now and was now reading a book. "Yeah sure." He took the letter and started for the door. "Oh yeah, if Shane and Blaise get back before I do and they want you to go somewhere with them, don't argue. Ok? Just go."

I nodded giving him a questioning look in the mean time, but he just walked out the door. When he left I went to the library and found a book on dragons and started reading it. I had only been reading for about five minutes when I heard a knock on the portrait door.

I walked over to it. "Who is it?"

"It's Shane and Blaise. Can we come in?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and they walked in, Shane was holding a cloak and Blaise had a scarf. "Let me guess. You are taking me somewhere outside, which is why I need the cloak, and it's a surprise so I need the scarf."

"Yes, so please just come with us. You will thank us later."

I walked over to them and they put the cloak and scarf on me. I felt them leading me through the castle and down some stairs. Then I felt a rush of cold air, which could only mean that we had walked outside. We walked for awhile but when we finally stopped, and they took the scarf away from my eyes, I was amazed. We were standing in front of a beautiful house, though, it was in the middle of the forest, it was still beautiful.

"So this is it? Is Draco inside?"

"He should be. But we aren't sure."

I looked back. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Shane said.

"Don't tell me I have to wait for him to get here." he nodded. "Please come in there with me and wait. I don't' want to be alone.

Shane looked towards Blaise, who shrugged. "Alright we'll stay. Blaise, you stand out here and keep watch for Draco, and Marie and I will wait inside." Blaise nodded.

We walked up the stairs to the door. He turned the knob and I walked n with Shane right behind me. We walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So Shane, how have you been lately. I mean we haven't talked much since that night."

"I've been good, I guess. How about you?"

"Good besides the pregnancy stuff and my parents."

He leaned forward and kissed me, but I pulled away quickly blushing.

"So when is Draco supposed to be here?"

"Well you did send him to the owlery. So he should be on his way here right now."

We sat there in silence for two or three minutes when we heard a knock on the door. We both got up to see what was going on.

"Yeah what is it Blaise?" Shane asked as he got to the door.

"Nothing, it's just that Draco's here."

I opened the door wider, and looked past Blaise to see Draco standing outside with a dozen red roses. I ran past Blaise and into Draco's arms.

"You two can leave now." he said to Blaise and Shane, who walked past us back towards the castle.

"So you planned this whole thing." He nodded as he lead me into the house. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and nothing can stop us from being happy together."

I felt myself blush. He lead me into a room with candles everywhere, and a table right in the middle. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

"So what do you think?" He turned me to face him directly and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, Draco, it's lovely. But why tonight? Is there something special about tonight?"

"Because I need to ask you something before we have to leave next week. And no there isn't anything special about it, except for what I'm going to ask you."

"Ok?"

He knelt down in front of me, took my hand in his, and took out a small black velvet box. He let go of my hand and opened the box and as soon as he did he said. "Marie, you are my life, my happiness, my love, and you mean the world to me. If I wasn't so clumsy, I wouldn't have ever found out how truly wonderful you are. My love, will you marry me?" (A/N: I know it may sound cheesy but it's sweet.)

"Yes, yes! Of course!" he slipped the ring on my finger and I fell into his arms. "So this is because you wanted to ask me yourself, isn't it?"

"Sort of, but mainly because I wanted to express my feeling to you, and this is the only way I could think of."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He lead me over to the table and pulled out the chair for me to sit. "Thank you." he sat down, and rang a bell that had been on the table.

"You're welcome." A man came into the room carrying a tray with two wine glasses on it, and pulling a cart with ice and wine in it. He poured us a glass and then left.

"How long have you been planning this?" I took a sip of my wine.

"Oh for about a month."

The servant came back in and asked, "What will you have?"

"Two of my usual, Dre." he nodded and left.

"Your usual? You better hope I like it."

"Oh you will trust me."

Dre came back carrying a trey of pheasant and vegetable stew. We started eating, every now and then we would say something but most of the time we didn't speak.

"So did you like it?"

"Yes of course. How could I not have, it was delicious." I leaned forward and give him a small kiss.

"Good. Now we can go into the ballroom and dance for a little while." He stood and pulled out my chair and took my hand. He lead me down the hall to the ballroom. We danced to about an hour, when he said, "We should be heading back, it's getting early and we have classes tomorrow."

I frowned and nodded. He took my hand and took me to the front door. I stopped him and thought really hard about our common room. About two seconds later we were there.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I sleep in your room?"

"Yes of course you can, you don't have to ask me." I smiled and we walked up to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: OoOo… Are they gonna do the naughty. -

Akida: Of course you idiot. After that night I would too.

Kristen: Shut up you guys. So tell me what you think. I need reviews people.

Akida: Start reviewing or I'll beat you up.

Kristen: No one asked for your input. Sorry readers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: Wow! The last chapter was really long, 6 pages in word. But anyways I'm not going to bore you with nonsense this time. Here is chapter 19. Oh this jumps to Malfoy Manor. Just wanted to let you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and I had been at his house for two weeks. Today I was outside sitting under the ok tree with Fred. We had been swimming in Draco's lake, it's heated(by magic duh); George, Jess, Tom, and Draco were still down at the little lake. Fred and I had gotten bored and decided to walk around the manor grounds.

"So, are you and George still in the joke business?"

"Yes and no?" I gave him a confused look. "Well, George still runs a couple of joke shops with Jess, but I got bored with it so I quit."

"Really? Wow! I never thought for a second you would ever give up on your jokes."

"Yeah, neither did George. But I fell in love with something more important than a joke shop, yet he is still in love with his childish ways."

"Oh, whom or what did you fall in love with?"

"That I must not tell you. For you shall find out soon." he said in a cryptic message type way.

"Oh come on, Fred. I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't, I would rather you find out later than now."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. So how long has George and Jess known each other?"

"Well I think for about two years. I don't really know. George and I don't really keep in touch anymore, and I live in a town about 200 miles away from him."

"How did you become so far apart? When you were in Hogwarts you two were so close. Inseparable, in fact."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone thought that we would never be separated, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out and make something of myself, on my own, besides being the 'class clown'."

I nodded. "I think I know where you're coming from. See even with all this stuff that's happened to me, I sill think of being Harry and Ron's friends again, and sometimes I even miss them. But when I realized that wasn't who****I was I had to move on. Yes I still miss them at times, but with all the time I've had to actually think about it, it seems that all they did was use me."

"No, Marie. They really did care about you. And probably still would if they knew exactly who you are, but we had to erase their memory and the memory of all your other friends." he quickly covered his mouth knowing he said too much.

"What? You're the ones who did that? How could you, Fred? If you knew how much I cared for them and they for me, then how?" I started crying.

He looked away. "Look, Marie. It's not like we had a choice. Really we didn't, if we did we wouldn't have done it. Marie please don't cry. I'm sorry, I truly am." He took me in his arms and held me till I stopped crying.

"Who made you do this to me?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Well Fred it seems that you have no choice. So tell me." I stood up and held my wand at his throat. "Now do you?" He shook his head. "Now tell me."

"Draco did ok. He told us to do this, or he'd have Ron killed. And even though we are on opposite sides, he is still our brother, and we had to protect him." I nodded and started walking in the direction of the lake. "Wait, where are you going! You can't tell Draco. He told us to never tell you."

"Oh, don't worry about Draco or any of his little friends; they won't mess with me."

He got up and caught up with me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, ever since I almost killed Harry and Ron, they've kind of been scared to piss me off."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "You… you almost killed Ron?"

"Yes, but not on purpose. See they attacked me, it was right after my powers started coming in, and I got really mad. And let's just say a light flew out of me and hit them both in the stomach and they burst into flames. They were in the Hospital Wing for about two months, but they're perfectly fine trust me. I've kept an eye on them and made sure that none of Draco's cronies did anything to them." I could tell Fred was upset, but then on the other had something else was bothering him; I just couldn't read it from his emotions. "I'm sorry Fred, please forgive me."

"It's alright, Marie. You don't have to apologize I know it was an accident." I started walking again. "Are you still going to talk to Draco?"

I nodded curtly and kept walking. We weren't too far from the lake and I could hear water splashing and Jess screaming. As I came over the hill I could make out people. Draco was laying on the shore; I stormed over to him and pointed my wand at his chest.

"Get up you moron." Everyone looked up at me astonished at this outburst. "I said get up."

"What is it, Marie?" he asked while getting up.

"We need to talk."

"Obviously."

"No one asked for a smart arse. Follow me," we started walking. "Fred you too." He nodded and followed close behind. I just kept walking until we were in some part of the woods that I was unfamiliar with, but I didn't care. I was upset.

"Marie, would you please stop and tell me what's going on."

I turned around. "Alright you want to know what's going on." he nodded. "Well I just found out why none of my old friends remember me as Hermione." He gave Fred and evil glare. "And don't even think of blaming this on Fred. I gave him no choice but to tell me, just like you did. Now will you please inform me of why it had to be done."

"Marie it doesn't matter. It's in the past, so just leave it there."

"Umm… excuse me. How can I leave it in the past. They were my best friends and you ruined it."

"Well I used to be your worst enemy and I always call you 'mud blood' but you forgave me for that and put it in the past."

"Oh and how do you know that." I placed my hands on my hips in a demanding way.

"Because if you hadn't then you wouldn't be with me right now."

"Well I have news for you, Draco Malfoy. I might have forgiven you for it, but I never forgot about it and I never will. And as far as our wedding goes, it's off until I decide to forgive you for this screw up. Which means that we're through until then also." I started off, leaving Fred behind. "FRED, come on."

He rand after me, we left Draco standing dumbfounded. "Mare, do you know what you just did." Fred asked as soon as we were out of the woods.

"Yes I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: OH NO! What have you done? They can't break up.

Akida: Yeah I mean come on this is a Draco/Hermione story.

Kristen: I have the right to break them up, but yeas this is a Draco/Hermione story, and if you keep reading you'll understand.

Akida: What the hay this is so stupid. What's the point of reading it now if Draco and Hermione aren't together.

Kristen: Not the point so shut up. Anyways. I'm sorry that they broke up it had to be done. I hope you liked it. And I know it was short, sorry for that too. Please review. Oh the next chapter will be the last for this story, but the sequel will be up soon after I finish.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**

A/N: So sorry about the last chapter. I know they aren't supposed to break up, but oh well it's my story. But anyways here is chapter 20, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Fred and I were sitting on the stone wall surrounded Malfoy Manor when a limo pulled up. We jumped down and meet the person at the gate. Well it turned out to be my mother, surprise surprise.

"Hello. _Mother._" I said with emphasis on mother.

"Hello Marie, so how has your stay here at the manor been. It looks like they've been treating you well enough."

"Good I suppose, and yes they have been treating me well."

"Where is you're darling fiancé?"

"Oh, what fiancé?"

"What do you mean by that, you ignorant child?"

"Well for one I'm not ignorant I just love to piss you off, and two the wedding is off. Draco and I are through until I decided otherwise."

"What? You cannot do this to me. There are two hundred people coming to this wedding, this Saturday. There is no way I can tell them the wedding is off."

"Well, you have to. Because unless by some odd miracle Draco can fix this screw up, which he probably can't, then there won't be a wedding. And if by some chance you were in on this then you can just forget about me ever getting back together with Draco." I stormed off with Fred on my heels.

"Good Lord, Marie. You really don't like your mum, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, don't you see how she treats me and on top of that the way she acts. She thinks she's all high and mighty just because her daughter is one of the strongest witches in the world."

"Marie, I know you probably don't want to hear this but-"

"But what? Are you going to tell me I'm a lot like her. That I sometimes think that I'm high and mighty, that I treat people the same way she treats me."

"Well yes."

I broke down. "How could I become like her. Everything I've worked hard not to be and yet look at what I've become." I just sat there crying and Fred just looked at me.

"Marie, I'm sorry. I never realized-" he sat down next to me and took me into his arms.

"Never realized what?" I said looking into his green eyes.

"I never realized how much I actually loved you, until now."

I was amazed Fred loved me. I leaned forward quickly and forcibly pressed my lips against his in a long lustful, passionate kiss. When it ended, he hugged me closed and kissed my cheek. "Oh Marie," he murmured into my hair, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

I grinned at him. "It feels good to say it, doesn't it?"

Fred nodded slowly, staring at me. "Yes it does."

I smiled at him and his apparent innocence. "And it feels good to hear you say it." I kissed him again. (A/N: This is where I originally ended it, but I don't like it so I'm going to add some things.)

It was supposed to be the day of the wedding and I was sitting in my room crying. I didn't want this to happen. I had been so happy with Draco, that is until I found out he erased my friends memories. But I loved him, and I was still carrying his child. Fred and I had only shared a few kisses after the first and I don't know it just wasn't the same as Draco. I tried to make it ok but I couldn't. Today I need to talk to Fred, and especially Draco.

I walked out of my room and just so happened to bump into Fred. "Hey Fred, I was just about to come look for you."

"Yeah I kind of figured that. It was like you were calling me to your room without really doing so."

I smiled. "Sorry about that, I guess I was thinking to hard. Anyways come on in and have a seat." I motioned for him to come in and he took a seat at my vanity, I sat down on my bed.

"So what did you need to talk to me about."

I looked down at my hands. "Well us really." I looked up to see the worry cross his face. "Fred you know that there can't be a me and you. I belong with Draco. As much as I hate to admit it, I do love him."

"I understand."

"Are you ok?" he nodded. "You know if you ever need anything I'm here for you." he nodded again and left. _Damn it. Well that went well._ I thought to myself. I decided instead of going and looking for Draco I would get him to come here so I closed my eyes and thought of him.

_Draco?_ For a short while no one answered me.

_**Yeah? Is this Marie?**_

I sighed. _Yes._

**_What do you want? To yell at me again?_**

_No I was wondering if you could come to my room so we could talk._

**_Weasley isn't there is he?_**

_No he just left._

**_Oh so you want me to come over after your lover leaves._**

_He's not my lover Draco, he's just a really good friend._

**_Good friend my arse. I've seen you and him together around the Manor, kissing and holding hands._**

_Draco I'm sorry._

**_OoOoO… the Great Marie is sorry. Well 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. Goodbye._**

_No Draco wait. Please just come so we can talk._

**_You want to talk. Then talk, but I'm not coming to see you._**

_Fine._ I sighed. _I love you, Draco, and I don't want to be without you anymore._

**_Is that all?_**

_Draco, please, stop acting like a child._

**_Me?_** **_I'm acting like a child? Well excuse me for having my heart broken._**

_You had your heart broken? My friends don't even remember me. Do you know how heartbreaking that is? No apparently not since you were the one who did it._

**_That was below the belt, Marie._**

_Yeah well as I remember it you like some things below the belt._ I smirked.

**_Ok how did this turn sexual?_**

_It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and I need you in my life. Our baby needs you._

**_Oh that's right you are still pregnant._**

_Don't tell me you forgot._

**_Of course not, baby._**

_Whatever, will you please come see me._

**_Are you finished with your lover?_**

_He wasn't my lover, but yes. I told him today that things just wouldn't work because I loved you. I think I hurt him really bad._

**_He'll get over it. What time do you want me?_**

_I don't know. But you know what this was supposed to be our wedding day._ I sniffled.

**_Yeah I know baby. Hang on I'll be there in a sec._**

I lay back on my bed, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath waiting to hear him come in but no sound came. Then I felt the bed move and felt the presences of him over me. I peeked through my eyelids and then opened them all the way to look at him. He actually looked horrible.

"Damn baby, it looks like you got hit by the Hogwarts Express."

"Well I haven't been able to sleep with you not next to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." he leaned down and kissed me. "I forgave you a long time ago."

"It was only about a week."

He kissed me again. "So what, I still forgave you."

I smiled and kissed him letting myself melt into the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: Aww…. That was sweet, when he was talking about her not being there with him. tears up

Akida: Gay ass. At least they're back together.

Kristen: I told you it had to be done. Now they're stronger as a couple. So ha. But anyways thanks for reading. Don't forget to read the sequel, "This Love". I love you all.

Akida: Love yea right you just want to butter us up so we'll read the next one.

Kristen: Nu-uh I really do love my readers. They make me feel special.

Akida: Yeah special-ed.

Miko: Ha ha Kristen's special-ed.

Kristen: Shut it you two. Again thanks for reading.


	21. Author's NoteThis Love

To all my readers of 'Never' I'm really sorry that I haven't got the sequeal up yet, but don't worry it's coming. I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to work on it, but it will be up, I promise. And on top of not having time I'm stuck on chapter 1 so yeas I have to have time to think and I don't. But most likely tomorrow I will be working on it so it could be up in the next week, if not then you can start yelling at me and telling me to get my butt in gear. I promise that I will get it up!


End file.
